Alphas and Omegas Not Omegaverse
by Ulura
Summary: When Sherlock sees John again he is torn between telling John of their past together, the past John has been forced to forget. When Scotland Yard stumbles across The Facility Sherlock will have to come clean about what he and John really are. No Slash! T for dark situations and violence here and there. I wrote this before I knew what the Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a heads up, this story begins in A Study in Pink but it will be slightly different, also I'm going to skip over bits of the case. It wont effect the story and I assume if you are reading this you have seen the episode.**

**Added Note: It has come to my attention there is something called the omegaverse in Sherlock fanfiction and its got something to do with slash. While I can read slash, I don't write it this fic is purely friendship. If you wanna read it as more, go ahead, but its not slash in my eyes.**

**I chose the whole alpha and omega names because of wolves.**

* * *

It took ever ounce of his self-control not to leap to his feet in shock, even more to stop himself running toward the man who had just entered the lab.

It was John.

He looked almost exactly the same, his hair was short, his skin slightly darker but it was John, without a doubt. He turned away letting the shock show on his face for a few seconds before turning back to face Mike and John with his emotionless mask back in place.

"Bit different to my day." John mused. Sherlock felt his fingers grip the desk. That was such a lie.

When he'd told Mike he needed a flat mate he'd not expected this. What were the odds the man he'd been searching for was here after all this time? Well, technically he'd spent a year looking for John before realising he may never find him and throwing himself into work to drown in grief. Now he was here, right in front of him all this time later.

"Mike can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock asked between his teeth, he couldn't appear to know John.

"Sorry I left it in my jacket." Mike sighed.

"Here, use mine." John offered handing out his phone, he was so different and yet exactly the same.

He looked down at the man's wrists, the tan line that had appeared there. Sherlock knew most of John's 'back story' due to his spying; they made him into a solider. A good choice for John, little did John know that tan was most likely made by a sunbed. Or at least it had at first.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked quietly.

"Sorry, what?"

"You've been invalided back from war, so Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock repeated as he inspected the phone. The engraving confused him, who was Clara? Who was Harry? Obviously they were part of John's new 'history', a part Sherlock hadn't managed to figure out. No matter, with his genius to wouldn't take long.

He was more focused on the fact that John now used a cane, he'd been hurt at war. Of course the leg wasn't injured but he was hurt, somewhere. Somebody had hurt John. Most likely he'd been shot. That made Sherlock's blood boil. If he'd of been there that would never of happened.

"You told him about me?" John gaped at Mike.

"Not a word." The man grinned.

"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock asked quickly walking away from John once he'd sent his text.

_You don't know him. You don't know him. Don't be too friendly._

"The violin?"

"Yes, I like to play it when I'm thinking, sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you?" Sherlock asked.

His chest hurt slightly having to tell things John had known for years as if it was new information. Well, in a way it was. At least to John.

"Uh, it's fine." He stammered, he seemed shocked by Sherlock abruptness, it made Sherlock heart clench.

"Potential flat mate should know the worst of each other." He added.

"Flat mates?" John questioned, "Who said anything about flat mates?"

"I did." Sherlock said matter-o-factly, "I was just telling Mike here how'd I'd be a difficult man to find a flat mate for. Here he is, just after lunch with an army friend, recently invalided home. I made the jump."

John looked on wide eyes and obviously impressed but trying to keep it reigned in.

"I've got my eye on a nice place in central London, together we should be able to afford it." Sherlock gave John a small grin.

"That's it then?" John said as I went to leave, "We've only just met and we're going to look at a flat?"

_Only just met… Oh John you have no idea!_

Sherlock took a breath and began to recite John's 'past' to him, it was a mixture of things he'd learnt through his spying and what he'd deduced now.

"I know you're an army doctor recently invalided back from Afghanistan. You need money and a place to stay, you've got a brother but you won't go to him for help. Possibly because he's an alcoholic, but more likely because he just walked out on his wife. And I know your psychiatrist thinks your limp is psychosomatic, quite correctly I'm afraid."

John blinked at him in shock.

"Shall we meet at say, 11am tomorrow?" Sherlock suggested, eager to leave the room before his emotions gave him away.

"I don't know where we are meeting." John pointed out, "I don't even know your name."

Sherlock paused, taking a deep breath in an effort to keep himself neutral.

"The names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street."

-oOo-

Sherlock managed to walk for about ten minutes before he had to stop. He chose to dive into a toilet, not even bothering to check if it was the mens. He was always in control, calm, unemotional. John had always been the emotional one, not him, he was a cold fish, at least he had been.

That year spent searching for John had been one of the most emotional of his life, he'd never felt such rage or sorrow before in his life. Then, when he'd stopped searching he'd closed himself off completely, he'd become even colder than he had been in the past. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled, really smiled. Oh he'd fake smiles and tears to get what he needed but he hadn't felt genuine emotion for years.

He'd been numb.

He thought John dead until a few minutes ago. It was the most likely scenario, especially since they made him into a solider. So he'd given up, he felt foolish. Perhaps, if he'd kept searching he'd have found him sooner.

Now he was in a new situation, could he tell John about their past? Should he say goodbye and continue to live his numb, boring life when the only distraction was cocaine and the occasional case from Lestrade?

No.

He'd found John now and he intended to keep him by his side as it should be.

The question was, did they start again?

Did they build up a new friendship, could he do it? This John was different but it was the same man, perhaps he could be happy with this friendship. He would have to be, after all, John would never believe the truth, not this John. He'd leave; this time on his own free will and that might just break the detective completely.

He would have to be careful, he couldn't do anything to arouse John's suspicions. He had to pretend he'd never met John Watson before in his life and that he just needed somebody to pay the rent.

Finally he got a hold of his breathing, he hoped nobody had been in here when he arrived. His ragged breaths would certainly sound suspect. Now that the initial shock was over and his thoughts organised, Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the joy blossoming in his chest.

John was back.

His Omega was still alive!

* * *

**Oh mystery! The whole Alpha and Omega thing will be explained soon enough. And this story isn't slash, if you feel like reading as slash then go ahead but I'm not writing it.**

**I told myself over and over again I wasn't going to write another Sherlock story until I finished my Merlin one but I couldn't help myself!**


	2. Chapter 2

"That." John began, "Was amazing."

Sherlock had just finished 'deducing' John, he hadn't heard praise for his deductions in so long; well that wasn't necessarily true but the praise always had a hint of spite. Jealousy at his talents usually or annoyance at their darkest secrets being revealed. John's was honest and pure, he couldn't help but dig a little deeper.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Of course it was extraordinary!" John nodded, "Quite extraordinary."

"That's not what people usually say," Sherlock allowed himself a faint smile.

"What do they usually say?" John asked, ever curious.

"Piss off." Sherlock grinned, John laughed.

They had only 'met' a day ago and they were already slipping back into their banter, something that had been absent for years. Sherlock hadn't realised how much he'd missed it.

When they arrived at the crime scene he exchanged the usually 'pleasantries' with the police force and headed inside. Though he would never admit it he was grateful to Lestrade. If he hadn't stumbled upon one of the man's crime scenes those years ago he probably would of gone mad with grief without the distraction they bought.

The body was easy to deduce, the words, invisible to all but him, flew up before his eyes. All the data being sorted into his computer like brain and stored, he barely had to use his powers at all. He would need them to find her bag though, that suitcase was pertinent to his investigation. John examined the body, not nearly as fast as he would of done in the past, but still excellently done.

He raced down the stairs; he needed to find that suitcase and to do that he needed to use his powers. In the past John would have been at his side through the whole thing but now John didn't remember, so he'd have to be alone.

Quickly he jumped up the fire escapes and scaled the walls of the tallest building in the vicinity, the higher up he was the easier it would be to find the suitcase. Quickly glancing over his shoulders to make sure nobody was watching he flicked his eyes closed and open again. However instead of natural grey when he reopened them, his irises burned white. He couldn't see it but he knew his hair was now white also.

He flicked through his different fields of vision, Night vision, Heat vision, People Vision, Data vision. Ah!

Data vision always gave him a bit of a headache, especially if there was a lot of things in his sight. Right now he was receiving data from almost every person in the immediate vicinity, as well as every crack and stain on the walls, dumpsters and roads around him.

_That crack on the street below him was exactly 0.789 metres long, it was caused by a man dropping a lead pipe 3 months and four days ago. _

_The skid marks on the alley way were cased by a BMX bike last night at exactly 4am. The bike was being ridden by a man in his early twenties, he was high. _

It took him a few minutes to sort through all the data currently flowing through his brain. He remembered when he was a child, before he knew how to delete unnecessary information how terrible the pain had been. A minute of data vision had caused him terrible migraines for hours on end. John had helped him through it of course but it hadn't made the experience any less traumatic.

Finally he spotted the suitcase. _Pink. Belonged to a woman in the victims age range. Matched her dress. That was it!_

He snapped his data vision off, his eyes and hair faded to their usual colour and he was off. Sometimes he didn't need to use the powers to their full extent, he could manage so that only the roots of his hair turned white and his eyes didn't glow. The odd colouring could be attributed to lighting or something else dull ordinary people could come up with. Occasionally if he needed to use his People Vision to deduce somebody he could hide his hair with a hood and eyes with dark contacts but those times were rare. He was still a genius without his powers after all. Collecting the suitcase while texting John. His head gave a dull throb, without John to help him using his powers had become very stressful over the last few years, he needed nicotine patches.

-oOo-

He slapped on the third patch and gave a sigh of relief as the drug worked its way through his system, dulling his headache. He had figured out cocaine worked much better some time ago but Lestrade wouldn't let him work cases if he was using. John was shocked by the three patches, he'd just said it was a three patch problem.

The truth was he needed more than a normal person; his body had a natural resistance to almost everything. He would have to be careful about that he realised as he sat at the table an Angelo's. He could last three days before he felt hungry, the same went for thirst. He only needed a minimum of ten hours sleep a week to function properly and it would take three bottles of extra strength whisky to get him drunk. This resistance did have it's downsides of course. It took what would be a lethal dose for normal people of cocaine to get him high, always a hassle.

He would have to appear more human now that John was around, eat more often and sleep. Well, appear to at least. It made Sherlock's heart ache to think about it, John was just as resilient as him, he didn't need all that food or rest like he thought he did. His brain had been tricked into thinking he was normal. Even if it made Sherlock grip the table with rage at what had been done to his Omega he kept quiet, John was happy and that was the most important thing.

Ignorance is bliss.

-oOo-

Alphas needed their Omegas, it was how it worked. Sherlock was an Alpha and John had been his Omega since before he could remember. He stood there, pill in hand ready to take the plunge, without his Data Vision on full he couldn't be sure if he was holding the right pill or not. But he couldn't risk showing a normal person what he could do; if he did he would be as good as dead.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gun going off and the cabbie has fallen down, red spewing from the wound in his shoulder, he was dying, that much was obvious. Sherlock turned to see the bullet hole through the window; it had been fired from the room across the gap in the buildings, a crack shot. It was only for a second but Sherlock saw him, he was standing there, gun in one hand, he hadn't even thought about what he was doing he'd acted on instinct, Sherlock could tell.

Nobody could make that shot without at least bringing their second had to steady the firing hand. Then again, John wasn't just anybody. He was still an Omega, even if he didn't know it.

He turned to face the cabbie again, cursing when he saw that he was dead. He didn't get the name of his 'sponsor'! He'd been distracted by John, who was now gone.

Cleaning this up would take time…

He quickly gave a completely wrong description of the shooter, not at all minding that police time and energy would be wasted on the search. He met John's eyes as he got to his feet, John knew he knew. They did their best not to giggle at the crime scene, John passed it off as nerves to the people staring at them. Sherlock's stomach rumbled and he remembered it had been about four and a half days since his last meal.

"I know a good Chinese, stays open til 2am." He suggested, John nodded happily.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :) They also inspire me to write so please do tell me what you think, I can take constructive criticisms but please don't flame me if you hate it!**

**I will be explaining and expanding on both John and Sherlock's 'powers' as the story progresses**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sherlock was standing in front of him on the rooftop in the moon light, but it wasn't the real Sherlock. This Sherlock was younger, maybe nineteen at the most. He was wearing a black shirt and pants to match, his shoes were gone._

_"We're going to be in so much trouble." John heard himself say, but his voice was higher, younger._

_"It will be worth it though wont it?" Sherlock grinned, "For once we can just be. No tests or anything to perform. Come on John let's fly!"_

_John wanted to tell him that was absurd and that humans couldn't fly but he didn't. Instead he watched in wonder as Sherlock grew a pair of translucent, feathered black wings. They didn't seem to be really there, they didn't rip his shirt or even move it. It was as if somebody had taken a photograph and faded wings on top of it._

_John wanted to gasp and ask how he did it when he felt a sort of, shift, in his skin. He looked beside him and saw he was sporting a pair of brown wings himself. The same kind on translucent wings his friend was wearing. Then before he could stop himself he'd dove off the edge of the building, Sherlock at his side._

_At the last second, when by all rights they should of smashed into the ground, John felt his 'wings' stretch and he shot up into the sky. Young Sherlock laughing as they went._

John opened his eyes in shock. For a few seconds his dark room was perfectly well lit with a green hue as if looking through night vision goggles. The next second his room was draped in shadow as it should be. He rubbed his eyes, he must of still been dreaming when his eyes opened. He didn't blame himself, the dream had been odd.

-oOo-

"You didn't sleep well." Sherlock noted in the morning, "Afghanistan?"

The detective found new reasons to hate The Facility every day for what they had done to John. Sending him off to war was bad enough, but having him injured and the PTS was too far. Of course they might not of caused that but it was still their fault. He pulled his bow across his violin strings in frustration.

"No, just a strange dream is all." John laughed making his way to the kitchen to make tea, "You wouldn't be interested."

"On the contrary, dreams are the window to the subconscious," Sherlock replied, "I might be able to deduce something from them that will come in handy one day."

"Well…" John looked uncomfortable, "We were flying if you must know, with these see through wings off a building in the middle of the night."

Sherlock almost cut the strings of his violin, he certainly ruined his bow by applying too much pressure as he scratched it across the instrument.

"Flying?" He gaped, John made a confused face.

"Relax Sherlock, it was only a dream." John reminded him, going back to making his tea.

"Yes, of course." Sherlock nodded dropping his violin back in it's case and flopping down on the couch to think.

Flying. He hadn't flown since he was in his late teens, more correctly, hadn't been able to. Most people didn't realize how exhilarating the experience was, to just grow a pair of wings and take to the skies. They'd had their 'wings' removed when they were nineteen, John had been distraught at the idea of never flying again. The Facility decided they gave them too much freedom, they were right. He'd sneak out onto the roof every few nights with John and fly around just because they could. They couldn't go far of course, their trackers ensured a very painful experience should they go beyond the fence of The Facility but that didn't bother them.

John remembered flying, maybe he could remember more?

-oOo-

John had felt an instant liking for Sherlock Holmes, despite his cool demeanor and rash attitude. He'd spent many nights trying to rationalize their first case together which he'd dubbed A Study in Pink, he'd killed a man for somebody he barely knew. But somehow, he felt as if he did know Sherlock from somewhere, like some long forgotten childhood friend only more.

He hadn't thought about it really, just lifted his hand and fired, he didn't aim, he didn't steady his hand. He just fired. By all means the bullet should of missed but instead it had hit exactly where he should of felt bad that he'd killed a man, a terrible man but still it was another human being. The funny thing was, he knew if it had been anybody else, Lestrade or another officer, he wouldn't of made that shot. He wouldn't of even tried.

So why did he do it for Sherlock?

He thought back to his time in Afghanistan, when he used to have nightmares about people in white coats and a shadowing person who he trusted but didn't know why. He'd dismissed it as the stress of the war effecting him at the time but after a few days with Sherlock he realized the shadowy person was his new flatmate. Or at least he had his voice.

He shook his head and tried to finish his blog post, he really had to stop getting distracted. Sherlock had just finished solving as case involving a deadly snake being controlled by various whistles. It was some indonesian cobra or something.  
Perhaps he should ring Harry, he hadn't spoken to her since he left for Afghanistan. As terrible as it sounded his life before the war was always sort of foggy, he remembered all the important things, his old address, what schools he attended, that sort of thing. But he couldn't remember any of his friends names or his favorite toys. The small details had been replaced with war.

"I'd say sorry for interrupting but it seems that you are doing very little."

John stood up quickly in shock, his laptop fell to the ground with a thud.

"Shit!" He swore, picking it up and laying it carefully on his chair making a mental note not to sit on it later.

In front of him was an immaculately dressed older man with an umbrella. He smirked in the same way Sherlock did. Beside him was a very attractive woman typing away on her blackberry.

"I am Mycroft Holmes, I believe you must be John." He smiled, John didn't like this, he seemed like he was hiding something.

"Yes, John Watson." John confirmed

"Why are you here Mycroft?" Snapped Sherlock coming out his bedroom looking murderous.

"Just checking up on my little brother." He smiled, again it felt as if the smile was forced. Everything about this man was screaming 'DO NOT TRUST ME!'.

"Bought _Athena_ I see." Sherlock said cruelly. John wasn't sure why the name Athena should upset the older man but he seemed to darken.

"I am very sorry John but I need to speak with my brother." Mycroft said through his teeth, "Alone. Athena will you take Watson please? Keep an eye on him won't you?"

The woman nodded and indicated that John should follow her out of the room. The doctor sent Sherlock a look, checking if he should go or not. He didn't know why he was looking for permission but this felt wrong. He was missing something.

Sherlock gave him a nod and sighing, John grabbed his coat and headed out the door behind Athena.

* * *

**Coming soon: Why does the name Athena upset Mycroft? We learn more about Sherlock and John's past and we begin to discovered the dark secrets behind The Facility. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Do not say her name like that." Mycroft said calmly after the two had gone.

"Giving that woman her name isn't going to magically transform her into the real Athena you know." Sherlock growled.

"You can't talk, look who's living with their Alpha without even knowing." Mycroft scoffed, Sherlock sat down in a huff.

Athena, the one who'd gone with John, wasn't the real thing. Athena was just a name given to her to protect her identity while working with his  
brother, the real Athena had died years ago. Athena had been Mycroft's Omega, Sherlock had never gotten on with his brother but he found him even more intolerable after Athena's death. It was the only time Sherlock had ever felt pity for his brother, loosing an Omega was soul crushing. Mycroft was a shadow of his former self because of it, much like Sherlock had been these last few years without John.

Athena had died because of The Facility, her death had prompted Sherlock's own escape. An escape which had ultimately succeeded, if you could call it that. He'd left The Facility behind but he'd lost John. He'd wanted to keep John safe, which is why they tried to get away, it had backfired.

"So, are you planning on telling him any time soon?" Mycroft asked,

Sherlock shook his head.

"He'd never believe me anyway." He sighed.

"You may not have a choice." Mycroft sighed, "My connections inform me that Scotland Yard had discovered the remnants of The Facility."

Sherlock was on his feet in seconds.

"Lestrade will no doubt want you insight. Once he himself is informed, it's all very hush hush now" Mycroft continued.

Sherlock opted not to reply, instead he began to pace back and force nervously. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to investigate, perhaps  
some of the technology there could help John remember. On the other hand their files would most likely still be there, it would be impossible to  
hide them from the MET. He'd think of something. He'd have to.

Exactly on cue the new Athena returned with John a few moments later, he looked very put out. No doubt he'd made some move toward her and she'd denied him. He gave Mycroft the signal to leave, said signal being that he stopped replying to everything he said and generally ignored his existence completely.

Even though The Facility was long gone, it's members were still around. Somewhere, Sherlock knew they were. And he'd stopped trusting Mycroft the day he began following their orders, that was years ago. He'd only just entered mid-adolescents when he realized what was really going on, when he realized what Mycroft was, what he was going to be. Naturally his brother no longer worked for them but should they come back...Sherlock wasn't sure.

-oOo-

**Cold case from seven years ago has gained new evidence. It's not much but if anybody could solve it now it would be you. Will you come? - GL**

A grin plastered itself on the detectives face. This should be a challenge! Finally something interesting was going on! It had been almost a month since Mycroft's visit and Sherlock was beginning to suspect his brother was stopping crime all by himself. There had been only a handful of cases and they had been simple, the longest took only a day and a half. John would be pleased, eh could stop shooting the walls now and let the man sleep.

He dragged John down the stairs and into the cab, he prayed the case wasn't a mediocre one, he didn't want to get all excited for nothing. When he arrived at the yard he could see Lestrade waiting for them in one of the crime labs, a dusty box, obviously the old case files, sat on the desk along with laptop.

"I could kiss you Lestrade," John sighed, "Sherlock's been treated the bullet holes in our walls with more bullets."

"Well, you could ask me out first." Lestrade snorted, clearly be felt sorry for John. Sherlock made a mental note to allow his blogger to sleep. After, this case.

"What do you have for me?" Sherlock cut in, eager to get to the work.

"Seven years ago important documents were stolen from a British Secret Service office." Lestrade began, "At 11:34 at night, November 1st, somebody broke in and stole them, these files had all the names and information of all the secret agents Britain has, or had at the time."

Sherlock felt the blood draining from his face, the other men took no notice.

"Two of the guards on duty were killed, otherwise nobody saw the perp, got in and out within a six minute period and left no traces." Lestrade finished, "Up until recently its pretty much been forgotten until we discovered this."

The inspector held up a disc.

"It's from a security camera pointing to the alley behind the office building, until recently it's been too hard to see anything on."

"What's changed?" John asked.

"Technology, something scrambled the code within the camera pretty badly but finally technology has advanced enough for us to get a clear enough picture." Lestrade grinned, "At least that's what the labs tell me."

"How do you even know there is anything on the camera?" Sherlock asked trying not to sound nervous.

"It was the only one in the vicinity with any damage." Lestrade answered, "Therefore we think something's on it."

"Unlikely, could of been an accident." Sherlock argued hoping he didn't sound to suspicious.

"Unlikely, somebody short circuited it with a burst of electricity." John replied as he read the file.

"I will take a look." Sherlock concluded, "But you have to get out, your being annoying."

"Sherlock!" John scolded.

"I can only take so many average minds in the room at once, John you can stay." Sherlock nodded, sighing Lestrade left the room after handing over the disk. Sherlock intended to snap the disc in half but John had taken it from him before he got the chance and placed it within the computer.

The film was grainy but it clearly showed an alleyway with a few trash bins, John began to fast forward until the clock showed 11:40.

"The criminal should be a long any time." he mused, Sherlock hummed in response, there was no going back now. Just as it has happened two figures clad in black came running through the ally, stopping to rest on their knees. One was tall, thin and had snow white curls, the other was shorter, stocky and had bright gold hair.

"Wow, I didn't think there would be two, or that one would be so old!" John exclaimed pointing to the snow white hair of one of the perps, "Too bad they both have their faces pointing toward the ground…"

_"Are you ok Sherlock?" Came John's voice form the recording_

John froze.

_"I'm fine...John." Sherlock panted, his white hair slowly became black at the sides._

_"You're tired." John argued, standing up so his face was clearly visible, an exact replica of the John who was watching the recording only younger and with much brighter hair. _

_"We need to move." Sherlock said seriously._

_"Sherlock let me-"_

_"Not now!" The young Sherlock looked straight at the camera with burning white irises and reached out his hand._

_"Security camera." He noted. _

_There was the sound of crackling electricity and for a brief moment something in Sherlock's open palm glowed and suddenly there was static._

Sherlock watched John carefully as he took in what he'd just seen.

"That was...us." he gaped, "But I don't...we never…"

While John was busy muttering Sherlock ejected the disk and held it in his hand, quickly removing his glove and grasping the disk between his thumb and forefinger.

"Just trust me John and do as I say." He ordered seriously, he saw John swallow nervously.

Sherlock felt the usual buzz of adrenaline as he forced the energy into his hand, John's eyes widened as a small streaks of bright white lightning formed between Sherlock's fingers. The sparks then fizzed and covered the disk for a few seconds. Sherlock watched as John stumbled back as part of his hair turned white as his eyes. Finally he returned to his normal appearance and placed the now blank disc onto the table.

"I've whipped it clean, the footage is gone." He whispered quietly, "We are going to go outside, tell Lestrade the disc was corrupt and then we are going home. Understand?"

John nodded dumbly, obviously overwhelmed with what he just saw.

"You just, conjured lightning," He breathed, "In your hand!"

"Shhh," Sherlock hissed, "Later, right now we need to get back to Baker Street, it's not safe."

* * *

**Coming Soon: Scotland Yard discovers The Facility and John and Sherlock face some old demons. And if John's 'life' is a fake history then who is Harry? ;)**

**Reviews = Faster updates :) The more inspired I am the faster come the updates and reviews make me inspired :) I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Note: I'm no techno whizz. I know the idea of colored security camera seven years ago is far fetched but **

**1. This is fanfiction :P **  
**2. It was a really important building 3**  
**. Because I say so :P**


	5. Chapter 5

"What. The Hell. Was that!" John yelled as soon as they had entered their flat, "You shot lightning out of your hand!"

"Scream it a little louder why don't you?" Sherlock muttered.

"That tape," John continued to rave, "According to that tape, WE were the ones who stole those files! But that's impossible! Seven years ago I was in the army! Fighting!"

"No you just think you were." Sherlock countered

"My hair was gold Sherlock! Yours was white!" John began to pace throwing his arms in the air, "My eyes were GLOWING!"

"John stop raving before the neighbors call the police on domestic disturbance," Sherlock growled , "Everything's okay-"

"NO IT"S NOT!" John yelled, "I'm a criminal with glowing eyes and I don't even remember it!"

"They re-programs your brain, gave you a fake life so you wouldn't remember." Sherlock explained, "I tried to stop them but-"

"Re-programed my brain! You can't do that!" John gaped, "You're insane!"

"I didn't do it they did!" Sherlock was raising his voice now.

"No, you've gone over the edge, nobody reprogramed me, it's impossible!" John argued.

"I'm perfectly sane, and it's the truth." Sherlock continued, "I've known you all my life, we grew up together, you just don't remember it!"

"What? No! Sherlock we met six months ago at St. Barts!" John was looking pale now, he really did think Sherlock was insane, or a stalker.

"Look I will prove it!" Sherlock replied desperately, he had to prove it before John left.

"You've got scars on your arms, in the shape of circles, they are old and faded but still just visible if you know what to look for." Sherlock began, "They were cased by burns when diodes were stuck to your skin, I know I have similar ones. You have a scar on the back of your neck from a knife wound when you were eight, I did it, it was an accident,you never blamed me."

"You've been deducing me!" John cried.

"I didn't need to I was there!" Sherlock yelled getting frustrated, "Think about it, think about your life before four years ago. Before four years ago everything is hazy isn't it? Sure all the important stuff is there, your birthdays, where you lived, what you did with your parents on Saturdays. But the small details are missing aren't they? Sure you have your school pictures but do you remember what any of your class mates were like? Who you were close to? What things you got up to when nobody was watching, all those secrets children keep from their families, you don't have any do you?"

John froze. Sherlock was right!

"You don't have any because they didn't have the time to make them. They had to give you just enough so that you wouldn't doubt your life, so what if you can't remember childhood friends, after all you've been to war that would be enough to make you forget right?" Sherlock knew he sounded pretty insane right now but thats the funny thing about people who are raving mad, they are usually right.

"I'll bet when you were low on food and water in Afghanistan you gave yours up, because you didn't need it. Then, miraculously, you felt no side effects. Strange isn't it?" He continued, "How often do you sleep, eat and drink just out of habit? When was the last time you ever felt you really needed it?"

John was still silent.

"Do I really have to continue this monologue?" Sherlock asked, "You don't get hungry because you don't need food as much as a normal person, you can go days without it, just like I can!"

"Thats impossible." John chocked

"No it's not, go on I challenge you, don't eat until you actually feel hungry. It will take days." Sherlock challenged

"If it's all fake then how can I have a sister?" John challenged, grabbing his wallet and holding out a picture, "Remember, Harry the alcoholic who you thought was my brother?"

Sherlock's blood went cold as he stared at the woman in the picture, she was smiling at him but her eyes were cold.

"Dr. Kell." He growled, "I should of known!"

"Dr. Kell?" John repeated, Who's that?"

"This is!" Sherlock roared snatching the photo, "The nerve! She made herself your sister to keep an eye on you, make sure you didn't remember anything!"

"This is- This is insane!"

"Your dream, in the dream my wings were black and see through, yours were brown." Sherlock said finally.

John just stared, that was something the detective couldn't make up.

"It wasn't a dream, it was a memory fighting it's way up through your sub conscious." Sherlock sighed defeated.

"I'm still not sure I believe you, if you're telling the truth why aren't I shooting lightning out of my hands?" John questioned with an air of sarcasm.

"John, you never could shoot lightning out of your hands." Sherlock scoffed, "That's an Alpha's power, you'd get yourself killed trying to do that."

"Alpha?" John raised an eyebrow.

"An Alpha is what I am, you're an omega." Sherlock explained.

John gripped his head like he was having a particularly bad headache, it was a lot to take in he supposed.

"I need some air." He breathed before leaving the sitting room and slamming the door behind him. Sherlock sighed.

He flopped down on the couch just as his phone beeped.

**Sorry about calling you in over nothing. I really thought that disc had something. I have something better in store though, some mysterious factory has been discovered on the outskirts of London. Scotland Yard is going to investigate tomorrow. Deducing the place should make up for today, right? - GL**

'It's a laboratory, not a factory' Sherlock thought darkly.

So it begins.

-oOo-

"Lestrade has a case for us." Sherlock said in the morning, ignoring the formalities as John entered the room. He tossed the phone over to John, making sure to tell him it was a laboratory not a factory.

"How do you know?" John asked, "Is this going to be like yesterday? I still don't know if I believe you or not."

"You recall I said we grew up together?" Sherlock asked, John nodded.

"That lab is where we were raised, for most of our lives anyway." Sherlock replied darkly, not meeting John's eyes, "It's called The Facility, at least that's what we used to call it."

"Well, if you are telling the truth about all this I guess I'll know by the end of the day." John sighed, Sherlock smiled.

"So this Alpha and Omega thing, are you going to explain it to me?" John said finally as they got ready to leave.

"In short, an Alpha is the brains and the Omega is the brawn but there is much more to it than that," Sherlock explained, "It will make more sense once we get to The Facility, it's too much to explain all at once."

"Alright." John nodded.

They made their way down the stairs ready to hail a cab when John stopped the detective with a dark look on his face.

"All the stuff you've said about reprograming and scars," He muttered, "This, 'life' you said we had at this facility...it was not good was it?"

"No John, it wasn't."

* * *

**Coming Soon: We enter the facility and something is discovered that shocks even Sherlock. **

**Please tell me your thoughts :) The less reviews I get the more I worry about whether to continue this story or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

John and Sherlock sat in the back of the police car watching as the city slowly thinned until they were on the highway. After a while they turned off onto a secluded road that lead through the trees until they came to a huge brick fence coated with barbed wire, the only entrance was a metal fence. Several police officers were already there and quickly let them pass. It seemed so familiar, like remembering a dream.

"I think, I know this place." John whispered to Sherlock making sure Lestrade couldn't hear.

"You do." Sherlock nodded.

Inside was more forest, eventually it thinned into huge flat plains of green grass. Up ahead was another fence, this time it was a metal fence, like a cage but just as high.

"Apparently that first fence surrounds the whole area for a full mile," Lestrade pipped up, "That gate we came through is the only entrance. What ever this place is, they sure didn't want people to find it."

Inside the metal fence was a plain black building with tinted windows, it seemed so empty and plain. Hardly the horrific laboratory John was expecting.

"Only one floor?" He questioned.

"Apparently it's all underground," Lestrade explained as they headed inside, "According to the elevator there are eight floors, however our scientists haven't been able to access them all yet. The security on this place is phenomenal, thats why I called you in."

"How far down have they managed to get?" Sherlock asked casually.

"Four floors." Lestrade answered, "But what they've found...it's pretty sick."

"What is it?" John asked not really sure if he wanted to know or not.

"Well, mostly laboratories and computer labs, there also seems to be several gymnasiums and even a class room."

"That doesn't sound so bad..." John sighed in relief.

"The labs, they are equipped for experimenting on people..." Lestrade sighed, "From what data our officers have managed to unlock, it looks like some kind of genetics lab."

By now they had reached the end of a long corridor where a sleek, shiny metal elevator opened for them. The inside was like any other elevator save one thing, a large black panel next to the floor numbers.

"It reads hand prints." Lestrade explained pressing his palm to it, "We have managed to change it so it allows us to use it but we can't get past the fourth floor."

"Obviously the people who worked here were ranked, the high the rank the further down your could go." Sherlock rambled off as the elevator began to sink, "A palm reader would ensure nobody could steal the pass code to the elevator. Not without chopping off somebody's hand."

They arrived on the first floor down, it looked like something out of a sci-fi film, or maybe a horror flick. It was a huge laboratory, there was an area that was a lot like St. Barts complete with chemicals and microscopes. Large rooms filled with computers on every wall and so many wires it made John's head spin. Then there were areas with vats of various chemicals and tables with clamps to hold somebody down. John shivered when he saw that there were several sizes, some of these tables would of had children strapped to them. Some of the equipment John couldn't even understand, platforms with wires hanging from the roof above them, holes in the floor with pitch black walls you'd need a ladder to get out of.

"The other three floors are pretty much the same." Lestrade sighed

"Sir!"

Anderson emerged from the computer area with a grim look on his face.

"We've managed to access some of the files, most of them are still locked though the security system is like nothing I've ever seen." He breathed.

"What have you found?" Sherlock asked

"I'll show you."

He lead them past the strange holes in the floor, which people were currently climbing in and out of in an effort to figure out what they were. Finally he lead them to a large computer which several people were tapping away at to try to break down the firewalls.

"So far we've gotten this." Anderson began pressing a key on one of the many key boards littering the desk.

The screen lit up with several blue prints of what looked like some kind of round robot.

"As far as we can tell, these are nanobots, this places main deal. They are designed to be injected into the bloodstream," Anderson relayed, "They are completely tiny! According to these notes there can be thousands of them in a single drop of blood, billions of them are injected into the blood stream over time."

"Sounds like something out of a bad horror flick." Lestrade grumbled.

"You've no idea." Sherlock muttered darkly

"Sherlock?" John questioned, the detective headed over to the computer, dragging John with him. Only John saw Sherlock's eyes glow for a few moments while he stared at the keyboard, John felt his own eyes widen. Then Sherlock began to type, faster then John thought was possible and then another seven files were unlocked.

"Wow!" One of the tech's exclaimed as Sherlock took a step back.

"As you can see, these nanobots were given in several doses over time," He 'read' but John could tell he didn't need to read the words to know they were true, "Not only were they extremely painful but each bot has a small amount of chemical inside, which was released into the blood stream after injection."

"These chemicals are insane! They would mutate the body!" Lestrade gaped as he read of the substantial list, "Everything from trying to double physical strength to trying to make psychic powers!"

"And they injected this into children?" Anderson gaped.

"That's only the surface, there are hundreds of weird experiments in this computer." One of the techs gaped as he sifted through the files.

"John and I are going to investigate the other floors," Sherlock drawled, "Come on John."

The doctor waited until the doors to the elevator closed to speak.

"It's all true." He sighed, "You were telling the truth."

"If you need any more proof put your hand to the scanner, it will take you to the fifth floor if you ask." Sherlock said with a smug air.

"Training grounds..." John muttered, "It's the training grounds."

Sherlock seemed surprised, John didn't know how he knew but he did. Perhaps that reprograming was not as strong as originally thought. Maybe all it needed was Sherlock to give him a nudge.

He was right, the door opened and he was met with the words largest gym. There were so many pieces of technology and equipment it made John's eyes boggle. Suddenly he was curious, he wanted his old memories back, he wanted to know about what Sherlock could do, what he could do.

"How do you conjure lightning in your hands?" John asked after a while of wandering around the gym.

"The nanobots in my bloodstream." Sherlock answered, "I can make them conjure the energy, while others reenforce the strength and durability of my hand so it doesn't harm me."

As he explained Sherlock built up a crackling ball of blue energy within his palm, his eyes glowed fiercely and his hair paled until there was barely any black left.

"How long can you do that?" John asked fascinated.

"On my own? I have enough energy for maybe five or six serious blasts before I'm two fatigued." Sherlock replied as the ball disappeared, "With my Omega, anywhere between a dozen and twenty five."

"Yes, I think it's time you explained this Alpha and Omega thing in a bit more detail, don't you?"

* * *

**Coming Soon: Sherlock explains what John is and what his purpose was and Scotland yard find some very interesting files on The Facility's Computer. After that they travel to the lowest floor of the building where something is waiting for them in the dark...**

**Thank you so much for your reviews they make me wanna write this story so much more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heads up, loads of dialogue here…**

"The nanobots have to be injected into somebody who is young, somebody who is still growing in order for the mutagen to take the desired effect." Sherlock explained, "Unfortunately a child is weak and they discovered that they can have one of three reactions."

"And those reactions are?" John asked.

"First there is the least likely, the child's brain will accept the nanobots completely and allow the brain to mutate to be able to control them to a precise and powerful degree. That is an Alpha."

"Secondly, the body will accept the nanobots to a lesser degree, but accept none the less. They host body will then be able to take control of certain aspects of the bots including replication and repair. That's an Omega."

"And the third option?" John asked after Sherlock stopped. He had a funny feeling that he already knew the answer from the grim look on Sherlock's face.

"Third is the most common, they die." He shrugged, "The body tries to fight the bots like they would normal germs resulting in the bots fighting back, effectively tearing the body apart from the inside out. It's a slow, painful death."

"How common?" John asked shakily, "How often did that happen?"

"Around 90% of the time." Sherlock said without remorse.

John swore. He tried to think back, remember anything he could about this life, once again he was faced with his fake memories but he could sense that his real life was still there. It was just locked away.

"Any child who managed to survive the first stage was experimented on further and eventually trained." Sherlock continued, "At first they were only interested in Alpha's like me, we have genius level IQ's and our control over the nanobots made us a formidable enemy."

"With lightning shooting out of your hands, of course you were." John grinned, he didn't know why it made him grin, it shouldn't of.

"However, in order to create our intellect certain area of the brain were shut down to a degree, including emotions." Sherlock continued, "You are aware that a child creates its morals and virtues at a young age, yes? Well because of this emotional hold back they essentially created a sociopathic monster, once the child got old enough it stopped following orders and just caused havoc. That's where the Omegas come in."

"The Omegas are still smarter than your normal human but not at Alpha level. Their emotions are intact. It didn't take them long to realise an Alpha needed an Omega as a moral compass as well as a healer."

"Healer?" John questioned.

"Omegas can repair and replicate nanobots, while your powers are not as powerful nor as extensive as mine, yours take less energy." Sherlock pointed out, "Alpha's needed help from Omega's to heal and to protect one another."

"So I was your doctor, ironic." John raised an eyebrow.

"You were also my friend, still are." Sherlock said seriously.

John was about to ask more when the lift opened to reveal Lestrade, he looked around with the same awe John had a few minutes ago. The inspector grinned and began to tell the pair all the information Sherlock had relayed just seconds before, they pretended to listen intently as if it was the first time they'd even heard of such terrible things before getting in the lift to return to the computer lab.

"Anderson's managed to free a few video files," The inspector continued, "We think they are of the experimented children, they are labelled TRAINING SESSION along with dates."

Sherlock's eyes met John's; the doctor could tell what he was thinking. They were probably on those tapes. If Sherlock felt like informing their oblivious inspector he didn't make it obvious, he stayed silent. John was surprised Lestarde hadn't said anything about his unusual quiet today.

"Sir! The first video is loaded!" Anderson reported clicking the link to start the clip.

John wasn't sure if he was relieved when two children who obvious were not Sherlock or himself appeared. A dark haired girl and tall boy fought with a number of strange robots, training bots according to the video. Eyes widened as the boy shot a stream of blue lighting from his hand the first time, hair blazing white. Anderson's almost popped out of his skull when the girl moved with speed that was certainly not humanly possible, her hair an unnatural goldy colour to match her blazing eyes.

"Mycroft." Sherlock whispered in John's ear, indicating to the boy.

"Really?" John gaped.

"And his Omega, Athena." Sherlock confirmed, "Judging by his age, we wouldn't have even been given our first dosage yet."

They watched Mycroft and Athena for a while longer before the MET ended the clip and began talking hurriedly.

"Come on next clip!" One of the tech's insisted

"Do that one!" Another insisted pointing to one labelled, TRAINING SESSION/HEALING SJ.

"SJ?" John swallowed and glanced at the detective. Sherlock nodded.

"Sherlock, John."

"Oh boy…"

Anderson pressed play.

_A tall, black haired boy with grey eyes was facing the camera; beside him was a shorter child with dirty blonde hair. They couldn't be older than nine._

_Sherlock and John. _

_They nodded at one another as the training bots circled. _

_"Vatican Cameos?" Said the blonde_

_"Vatican Cameos." Young Sherlock nodded. _

_The boy sprung into action, Sherlock released a large blue bolt that took down several bots at once. Sparks flew up his arms making his eyes and hair seem even paler than before. John had jumped onto the closest robots shoulder and yanked the head off with strength that was not humanly possible and continued onto the next within the same second time limit. This continued for some time, the two boys fighting in perfect sync, fighting but always ready to jump to the others defence if necessary._

_"Alright boys we're turning it up!" Came a female voice._

_Sherlock tensed and the bots raised their arms, which were now cannons. Blasts of energy reverbed around the room while the boys dodged with a variety of impressive gymnastics moves. Sherlock taking out the bots with a burst of electricity while John drew their fire. It worked well for a while until one of the bots wasn't fooled and turned on the white haired boy. _

_Sherlock gave a small pained cry as the blast knocked him against the wall._

_"Sherlock!" John cried. _

_A robotic voice echoed the words "SIMULATION TERMINATED" for a few seconds before the bots seemed to turn off and John made his way to Sherlock who was, by some miracle, pulling himself into the siting position despite his smoking chest. _

_"I'm fi-"_

_"Shut up and let me work." Sighed John holding out his palms, he sounded tired, as if this was not a rare occurance. _

_A perfect glowing silver hoop shape formed in each palm, a strange contrast to the gold of John's eyes and hair. Sherlock hissed as John moved the circled over his damaged chest._

_"Stay still, or would you prefer you had a nice scar to remember this by?" John teased as he got to work, "And for goodness sakes power down you don't need it now, you're just going to give yourself a headache."_

_Somewhat reluctantly Sherlock's eyes and hair returned to their normal colour, he winced as he did so._

_"Told you." John sighed, removing his hands to reveal perfectly smooth pale skin where terrible burns had been only a few minutes ago, "Now let me work on your head and don't fight you know I'll win."_

_Sherlock huffed but it soon turned to a sigh of relief when John placed each palm and silver circle against the taller boys temples. _

_"Why on earth did you have your data vision on?" John scolded, "You didn't need it, this was offence training."_

_"I was studying for weak points John." He argued._

_"Well all you've done is set your self up for a migraine," John sighed "Come on, once we get back to our room I'll put you to sleep so you can miss being conscious through most of it."_

_The clip went black._

Unlike the first clip there was nothing but silence after this one, followed by all eyes slowly making their way to the two men who were just seen on the clip.

"Small world, huh?" John joked weakly.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit full on in ways of dialogue but I had to get some of John's powers out there.**

**Coming Soon: Some horrific truths about John and Sherlock's past are discussed and we get closer to seeing the mysterious bottom floor of The Facility and what is waiting down there… **


	8. Chapter 8

The silence didn't last long.

"I knew it! I knew he wasn't human!" Anderson declared, "I knew you were a freak Holmes but that's just gravy!"

"Anderson!" Lestrade growls.

"Come on, did you see that!" The forensic worker asked, "They were both glowing! Glowing!"

"Go on you two spill the beans!" One of the techies dared, "John what were you doing with those circles anyway?"

"Maintaing such a high awareness puts a lot of pressure on the brain, so many nanobots activating in the same place and all," John explained, "I was repairing the damage they did and relieving the tension. It would go away and heal on it's own of course but it would take much longer."

Sherlock stared at him along with the rest of Scotland Yard.

"Don't ask me how I remembered that I just did." He sighed.

"So why are we decoding these computers when they could unlock them?" One of the officers groaned, "What a waste of time!"

"Do you generally give your house keys to your dog?" Sherlock glowered, "Just because we were one of the experiments here doesn't mean we have the password to everything."

"You could figure it out though?" Lestrade asked quietly.

"I could, however it will take several hours of data vision to figure it out and even I cannot maintain it that long without John's help." He replied coolly, "And he cannot remember how to use his powers right now, even if he could I don't believe you want to unlock some of those files, they are somewhat…disturbing."

"Sherlock, a word?" John nudged him before practically dragging the man to the elevator and sending it back down to the gym.

"Don't you think we should reveal this place? Stop something like this from happening?" John asked

"Like this would stop it, every government has secrets John." He chastised, stepping out of the elevator, rubbing his temple in what appeared to be frustration.

"Are you afraid of what people will think when they find out about us?" John tried, Sherlock made a frustrated sound.

"No!" He snapped, waving his hand in an annoyed manner sending off a small spark of electricity by accident. It was barely anything but when it hit John he felt as if he'd had a static shock. Enough to make him give a small shocked gasp.

_"It hurts John!"_

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked. The voice was deeper and more adult but it was the same voice that had just echoed through his head.

"I just heard you!" John exclaimed, "Your voice, but you were so young…"

"Perhaps my electricity jogged a memory…" Sherlock muttered thoughtfully before eyeing John. The doctor knew that look.

"Oh no, you are not shooting me with a bolt of that stuff!" He exclaimed stepping backwards.

"But it might help." Sherlock argued, small sparks were already building up in his hand. Dam his analytical nature!

"No, Sherlock I swear in the name of-" John stopped mid sentence. It was so abrupt Sherlock even stopped building up the sparks in his hand.

"Sherlock…" John mumbled, "That wasn't always your name was it?"

"No." Sherlock admitted slowly.

"I gave you that name, when we first met."

-oOo-

_Not just any Omega will do, you can't just pick a random Alpha and Omega and throw them together, they have to be able to work together. _

_Yin and Yang, _

_Two Sides of the Same Coin. _

_An Alpha's happiness is the most important thing to the scientists of The Facility; if the Omega found out they were paired with somebody they didn't like. Too bad, you're a pair and there is nothing you can do about it. _

_Dr. Kell was leading him down to one of the training rooms with plain white walls. Apparently they'd been trying to find an Omega for this Alpha for weeks now, but he wouldn't take to anybody. Dr. Kell had told him that he was the same age as the Alpha so they were hoping for a click; she unlocked the door and roughly shoved him inside. _

_The boy had dark hair and pale eyes; he was sitting in the middle of the floor with a book about mathematics, he didn't look up._

_"Um, hi?" The he tried, "I'm Omega-34."_

_"Alpha-04." The dark hair boy replied quietly, he glanced up, flashing his eyes for a few seconds. He winced afterwards._

_"You're five, like me. You just came from the robotics lab after a basic training session. You're advanced for your age as I am so they are hoping we will work well together." He drawled rubbing the side of his head. _

_"If you can get all that from a few seconds of data vision you're not lying." John smiled sitting down across from him, "I heard most Alpha's can't even turn on their data vision until they get an omega to help them." _

_"Well, they are dull." Replied Alpha-04, Omega-34 giggled while his companion continued to rub his temples._

_"Do you want me to help you?" He offered, "I can do some basic pain relief already."_

_"I don't need help." The boy spat, he shot a look that said 'touch me and die'_

_He decided to ignore it and concentrated on his palms. Soon he had his small silver hoops whirling between his fingers and lightly he pressed down, focusing on pain relief and a small amount of repair. After a minute he leaned away. _

_"I'm not going to thank you." The Alpha grumbled bitterly, he was probably annoyed that he accepted the help. _

_"That's ok." John sighed, he laid a hand lightly over the other boys in an effort to say it was ok that he was too proud. A sharp jolt made him gasp as the other boy's thoughts flooded his mind on contact. He snapped his hand back before smiling a little, it widened when he saw that the Alpha was trying not to smile also._

_"We're a match." John laughed._

_"Guess so." The Alpha replied, he sounded as if he was trying not to sound happy. He wasn't doing very well. _

_The scientists apparently decided that was enough and quickly went about processing the information, leaving the two boys in the room for a long time. They didn't mind, they, like all other people here, had spent majority of their lives alone. Having a partner, a friend was a new and exciting experience. _

_"Would you like a name?" The Omega asked after a while, I don't want to be calling you Alpha all the time."_

_"I have heard the other pairs do so," The Alpha drawled, "The scientists don't seem to care."_

_"Do you care?" he continued, the Alpha nodded._

_"Ok." The blonde boy nodded, "You're advanced and amazing, so you need a special name, something fancy."_

_The Alpha nodded, he seemed to like that._

_"Something traditional but still cool like Siger or Sherinford…" The Omega mused, "Nah, those sound like old men, but I like the S sound so how about…Sherlock."_

_"Sherlock?" The Alpha cocked his head to the side, "Yes, that sounds different, I've never heard of a Sherlock before."_

_"You like it?" The Omega smiled, Sherlock nodded._

_"Now for you…" Sherlock thought aloud, "You're brave, none of the other Omega's even cam near me, let alone touched me, so you need a brave name."_

_There were a few moments of quiet after that before Sherlock spoke again._

_"I could call you Silver, after Long John Silver in my pirate book, I've always liked pirates." Sherlock smiled, "I'd kinda like to be one in fact."_

_"Silver?" The Omega made a face; "I don't think that suits me, especially since my eyes and hair go gold. That's like the complete opposite of silver."_

_"Well, how about just, John then." Sherlock shrugged, "Same person, different name." _

_"John…" He mused, "Yeah I like that, John it is."_

_"Sherlock and John." Sherlock nodded._

_And so they were. _

* * *

**Sorry about my coming soons being so all over the place, I honestly thought I'd be going to the bottom floor by now but I guess that's another chapter away!**

**Coming Soon: Sherlock begins to teach John what they can do, while John unlocks more fragments of his memory. Sherlock searches for a way to restore the real memories of his friend and they discover the final floor of The Facility holds a dark secret.**

**People have been guessing what is on the bottom floor, sorry but none of you have guessed right yet!**


	9. Chapter 9

After John had finished explaining what he'd remembered he started to laugh, Sherlock looked at him with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"You-You named me after a pirate!" John giggled, "Here I was thinking I was named boring old John, and it turns out I'm named after Long John Silver!"

Sherlock chuckled.

"Teach me." John ordered once he'd regained his composure, "If I've got all these powers thanks to these nanobots, I want to be able to use them again."

"Well you already know about your healing abilities, let's see if you can put them into practice." Sherlock suggested, John grinned, he could hear the thinly veiled excitement in Sherlock's voice.

The dark haired man walked over to a wall decorated with various weapons and picked a small knife, he then proceeded to cut his palm, not too deeply but deep enough to bleed.

"You can only repair yourself and me," Sherlock informed him, "Something to do with Alpha and Omega bonding."

John nodded, Sherlock held out his hand indicating that John should heal it for him. The cut was barely deep enough to be painful, it should be easy enough, after all he'd healed Sherlock's chest in that video and it was ten times worse than this and he was just a child.

He wasn't really sure how to start so he just followed his instincts. He focused on his hands, surprised to find a slight tingle building up in them; he focused on the feeling of wanting to heal Sherlock as well. It took a few seconds but he felt a strange surge of power and then, the two silver rings appeared in his palms. It was a strange sensation, like there was wind blowing all around him yet at the same time it was contained just to him.

Carefully he lowered one of the rings onto the cut, he immediately became aware of all the nanobots that were damaged in Sherlock's palm and without really needed to think, repaired them and sent them to work knitting the skin back together. The whole thing to only a few seconds and when he pulled his palms back and let the rings fade, Sherlock's hand looked good as new.

"Good job." Sherlock noted as he inspected his hand.

"What else can I do?" John asked slightly excited, it was like discovering you had super powers.

"I could show you if you like." Sherlock offered holding his hand out again this time with his fingers spread as if he was going for a hi-5.

"You remember the day we first met you touched my hand and felt my thought pattern?" He probed, John nodded.

"That is a data transfer, essentially it's a way we can exchange information without having to speak." Sherlock explained, "I can direct my own memories into your head, I will show you memories of yourself using the powers you have."

That explained Sherlock's fondness for gloves then, only now did John realise when ever Sherlock had grabbed his arm or touched him at all there had always been clothes between them to stop skin on skin contact. That must have been the reason.

"Sounds good." John smiled holding up his palm to reach Sherlock's but the detective pulled away slightly before they got close.

"You have to be calm, organise your thoughts, otherwise we will end up bombarding each other with white noise." He warned.

"Alright." John breathed he focused and pressed his palm to Sherlock's.

He immediately was flooded with a strange presence in his own brain. Sherlock's eyes were lit up as he supposed his own were and he could, feel Sherlock's presence in his mind. His worry about pushing John too fast, the excitement of connecting again after so many years and John was sure he could detect a small amount of fear. Though he couldn't be sure what the fear was of, Sherlock was hiding it. He was going to probe further to find out what but Sherlock distracted him with his own memories. John gasped as he saw himself.

He was reading minds in order to get information for Sherlock to process.

Running at inhuman speeds.

Lifting a car over his head with one arm.

Using his healing abilities to help Sherlock with a broken wrist.

Flying through a series of hoops with a pair of see through brown wings. He felt Sherlock's own disappointment and anger when he showed the memory of the wing nanobots being removed.

Using night vision or heat vision with the blink of an eye.

And finally, and most creepily John saw himself underwater, leaning his neck to the side and _growing_ a set of gills and matching skin flaps between his fingers to swim. It looked painful.

_'I never liked that power. They couldn't find a way to stop the transformation being painful.' _Sherlock's voice echoed through his mind.

_'Can you do that?'_ John asked

_'No.' _Sherlock replied.

_'Show me you. I want to see what you can do.' _

John sensed apprehension on Sherlock's part, he sent a wave of acceptance and calm towards his Alpha and he seemed to relax.

There was Sherlock using his lightning.

There was Night Vision and Heat Vision just like John but also People Vision for deducing people and Data Vision, which deduced everything. It was tricky to control however; John could sense a lot of past frustration and pain behind that memory.

Sherlock was faster and stronger than a normal person, but not as so as John. That made John felt a little smug that he was better at something that Sherlock. They both scaled buildings with agility that was just not humanly possible.

Sherlock lifted weapons into the air with his mind, twirling the rows of a rubix cub with telekinesis.

The thing that impressed John the most was the final image he was show of Sherlock knowing attackers back with bolts of invisible energy with his own mind. All he had to do was stare and focus and it was like an invisible wind had blown them over.

After that Sherlock slowly removed the connection and released John's hand. The doctor hadn't even realised they had laced their fingers together during the silent conversation, he also noted he had no idea how much time had passed.

"That's incredible!" John exclaimed after a while.

"You should of seen Mycroft and Athena, they barely ever let go of one another." Sherlock scoffed.

"They didn't seem that close." John noted, Sherlock stiffened.

"That Athena isn't an Omega, she's just a normal human." He sighed, "The real Athena died in an experiment a long time ago just before we were…separated."

"Oh." Was all John managed to reply with.

The tense air was broken when the lift opened and Lestrade and some other officer entered. John decided this was an excellent time to practice that mind reading trick he'd seen himself do in Sherlock's memory. He reached out towards Lestrade's mind in a similar way that he'd done to Sherlock a few moments ago, the connection was fleeting and slightly painful but John got what he needed. Lestrade and the other officers knew what Alphas and Omega's were, they knew about various aspects of the mutations and the powers they granted the people but that was all. They knew nothing about Sherlock and John's own gifts.

John gave the inspector a perplexed look; the man had stopped walking and held his hands up in a defensive manner as if to ward off an attack.

"Easy John," He said quietly. John was about to ask what he was talking about but Sherlock answered for him.

"Your eyes glow when you read minds John, no doubt Lestarde just interpreted your golden stare as a warning to stay back." The detective explained with a bored tone.

"Read minds?" Lestrade gaped; most of the police behind him took a step back.

"I was only checking what you found out from the computer," John defended, "They know about the Alpha and Omega dynamic and how the powers work."

"Some powers develop on their own like Sherlock's lightning or your healing abilities," Lestrade nodded, "Others were inherited when injected with certain mutagens or nanobots were injected into the blood stream."

"Like your telepath abilities." Sherlock confirmed.

"Well, since you seem so cosy here, why don't you take us to the eighth floor?" Anderson invited, "We can't get any data on what happens down there."

Sherlock stiffened.

"You won't like it." He warned.

"We still need to go." Lestrade insisted.

"Very well." Sherlock sighed, brushing a finger across John's hand long enough to convey feelings on regret and unease.

He was warning him, what ever was on the eighth floor; it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

**Nobody has guessed what is on the eighth floor yet, some people have come very close but so far no cigar! **

**Coming Soon: The group arrives on the final floor and they find something that frightens Sherlock. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention! The cover for this story is up on my tumblr blog and on deviant art. You can find links to the blog on my user page and on Deviantart my name is the same. **

The small group entered the elevator and watched as Sherlock fiddled with the control panel for a few minutes much to their confusion.

"I don't have clearance for the eighth floor," He explained, "Nobody but the so called 'scientists' did. I only travelled town there a handful of times."

Sherlock's eyes and hair glowed as he used his data vision to decipher the wires and reprogram the lift at a dazzling speed. Finally the machine's gears began to whirl and they sunk down further into the ground. John felt something chill his bones, he didn't remember what was down here, only that last time he was there he was in pain.

The doors opened to reveal a very dark, cold room. Unlike the other rooms in The Facility, these walls were black instead of stark white. The green lighting made it seem even more room was lined with several computers and more tables with manacles attached while the centre of the room was lined what John could only describe as mechanical tubes.

Each tube was about a meter in diameter and glowing slightly with the same green light. The glass that made up the tube was fogged over so they couldn't see what was inside, and they were so tall they reached the ceiling. The base was around a meter high and coasted in metal with a switchboard with a number of buttons. The tubes were in pairs, the metal base fitting across two glass tubes. Aside from being especially creepy, John couldn't see what was so bad about the place, but that didn't stop the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

The police officers wandered down the rows of tubes with interest finally the group gathered around the closest to the elevator. John looked at the buttons on the control pad, noting one that read DE-MIST. He looked to Sherlock, he looked apprehensive, strange since he was the only one who knew what was inside, but nodded. John pressed the button the mist cleared revealing that the tube was filled with clear green liquid with a number of wires, which were connected to a body.

A child's body.

It was a small girl with red hair, she couldn't of been older than five. She was curled up with her arms crossed over her chest and her knees up against them as well. The only part of her that wasn't curled in on herself was her face, her nose and mouth were covered with a breathing mask. The rest of the wires were attached to her temples and a number to her chest and limbs. Her eyes were closed.

Sherlock whipped a small amount of dust off the panel to the side of the tube. It showed heart rate, breathing, blood pressure extra. Every line was flat.

"Dead." Sherlock whispered, but the lab was so silent he may as well of shouted it.

Lestrade made his way over to another tube, inside was another child in the same state.

"Nobody's been here to monitor the tubes," Sherlock said quietly, "Nobody to regulate the oxygen or supply the liquid solution with nutrients. All dead."

"They shoved you inside these things?" Anderson asked, he actually seemed pitying.

"No, these are not Alphas or Omegas, they're Gammas." Sherlock replied, "John, remember how often the children would die instead of accepting the nanobots and mutations?"

"Yeah, you said 90% of them died." John replied.

"They decided that perhaps if only 10% could survive the torture that was in the injection, they should make more instead of finding them." Sherlock concluded.

"These are clones?" Lestraded gaped, Sherlock shook his head.

"More like our children, the Alpha's and Omega's, they used progenation." Sherlock explained as he inspected one of the tubes, "It's reproduction from a single organism, you take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow meaning one person is biological mother and father."

"You came from these tubes?" Anderson confirmed, Sherlock sighed and shook his head.

"I said a second ago didn't I?" He repeated, "These are Gammas, Alphas and Omegas offspring. John and I were born in the conventional sense, not like this."

"That's why they are in pairs isn't it?" John asked, "One for the 'child' of the Alpha and one for that Alpha's Omega."

Sherlock nodded.

"They _grew _children in these tubes?" Lestrade questioned.

"Yes." Sherlock confirmed, "Once they were stable and of a reasonable age they would let them out, they learn rapidly and age especially fast, more than twice normal speed until they reach the age in which the cells were taken."

"So if they took your cells when you were fifteen, the Gamma would grow rapidly until it was physically fifteen and then stop and age normally?" One of the officers asked.

"That is how it worked yes, however none of these have ever even woken up, they were only alive in the clinical sense." Sherlock said almost sadly, "They never even thought let alone opened their eyes."

John wandered along the rows until he reached the last pair next to the computers. He wondered if one of these kids was, in a roundabout way, his. He de-misted the first to reveal a boy with bright blonde hair, dead like the rest of them. He then went to the boys Alpha and yelled in shock, Sherlock was at his side in seconds.

"John?"

"Look." John breathed indicating to the panel, the lines were moving.

"It's alive." Lestrade gasped, "But how is that possible."

"As each of the tubes shut down when their occupants died more power went to the next one. Over the years they eventually all gave out, a little bit slower than the previous one due to the extra energy." Sherlock rattled off only just realizing it himself, "This, is the last one."

John starred at the de-mist button, he was about to press it when he stopped and made a strangled sound and stumbled back. He felt Sherlock grip his shoulders he looked worried. John just pointed at the small sticked on the rim of the two tubes.

The blonde boys read: **OMEGA, Omega-34, John.**

The other: **ALPHA, Alpha-04, Sherlock.**

"Those Gamma's are ours." John breathed, "Mine's long dead but yours..."

Lestrade pressed the button and the child inside was revealed, like the others he was curled up in a ball wearing nothing but a small pair of pants. The boys hair was straight and jet black.

"We've got to let him out!" Anderson cried reaching for the button marked release.

"No!" Sherlock snarled grabbing the mans wrist before he had the chance, "We have to kill it."

"What?" Lestrade exclaimed, "Unorthodox as it may be that child is essentially yours. It's a miracle it's even alive, we can't kill it in cold blood!"

"It's a Gamma, an Alpha Gamma," Sherlock argued, "It's relation to me has no bearing on the situation. It has to die!"

"Stop calling him an it!" Anderson cried, "It's a child for christ sakes!"

"That _thing _is not a child!" Sherlock yelled, "Don't you see? Don't you understand what it's been bred for? What this place is creating?"

Something in John snapped, not quite a memory but a realization. Sherlock's words to him earlier echoed through his mind.

_"__You are aware that a child creates its morals and virtues at a young age, yes? Well because of this emotional hold back they essentially created a sociopathic monster, once the child got old enough it stopped following orders and just caused havoc. That's where the Omegas come in."_

"This child will have no morals, no sense of guilt or right or wrong." He gasped, "It's 'Omega' is dead, there is nobody to guide or teach it, it's got no partner and without his partner..."

"It will be a psychopath." Sherlock concluded, "You can try all you like to teach it kindness and respect but without an Omega to connect with the lessons will never stick. Maybe you'd have a chance if it was a normal Alpha but it's not, its a human being grown from cells. You wake this child up, you release a monster."

"What if it's never injected with the nanobots, maybe we could-" Lestrade started

"You fools," Sherlock growled, "It's already been injected, the minute it's released it starts learning, absorbing everything it sees, hears and feels into data. Then it grows and becomes an unfeeling, murderous, selfish monster."

"It's a child!" Anderson yelled, "For once pretend your human and think about it, doesn't he deserve a chance?"

"Were you not listening to me?" Sherlock yelled, "Haven't you thought about what the goal of this place was, why they made children who were basically unfeeling? What they were making us into?"

SIlence.

"Assassins." John breathed, "They were making living weapons..."

"Exactly."

"At least John and I grew up with some affection, even if it was just from each other." Sherlock replied having calmed down somewhat, "This thing, has no such chance. Kill it."

There was a calm stillness in the group, they hung their heads. Even John understood, Sherlock was right, it had to die.

"No." Anderson whispered and before anybody could stop him, he pressed the release button.

* * *

**Yes that bit about progenation is paraphrased from "The Doctor's Daughter" From Doctor Who. That episode is what gave me the idea for this story actually :P **

**To all of you who guessed clones you were close!**

**Reviews make me inspired! Inspiration means faster updates! :) Please tell me your thoughts**

**Coming Soon: The child wakes...**


	11. Chapter 11

"Anderson you idiot!" Sherlock hissed but it was too late.

The green fluid lost it's glow almost instantly and it began to drain away, lowering the child to the bottom of the tube. Once it was gone the wires and mask detached themselves and were swallowed up by the ceiling. The boy stayed curled in on himself but half opened his eyes, John was shocked, though they were sleepy and barely open at all those eyes were sharp. He could tell they were taking everything in, even though they didn't yet understand what they were seeing. They were deep, cold brown and they were unnaturally empty, there was no kindness there.

Finally the glass tubing slid upwards until all that was left was the metal base with the child sitting on it. The whole room held it's breath, slowly the boy uncurled himself, making a kind of half hum half moan, like a young child does when they are first awoken. However unlike a normal child it didn't rub it's eyes or blink to clear them, it simply stared at them.

"Hello." Lestrade said finally, "I don't know if you can understand me but I'm Greg Lestrade."

The child's eyes burned white, it's hair glowed even brighter than Sherlock's did. It lasted only a few seconds and much to John's alarm, seemed to be side effect free.

"It seems their attempts to make the Gammas stronger than the originals was a success." Sherlock drawled, "And that means more emotional stunting."

"Can you speak?" Anderson bent down so he was at the child's level, "Do you understand me?"

It's eyes glowed again and the boy cocked his head to one side but still did not speak. He seemed to be studying Anderson. Gingerly the child flexed and stretched it's muscles as if it was unsure as to how to use them. After a few seconds it got up and lowered itself onto the floor.

John reached out his mind, curious as to what was going on in the child's head. He was shocked to find emptiness, it was as if the child was not there at all. The only thing that told me he hadn't missed was the feeling of icy coldness.

"I can't read his mind. There is just coldness" John gasped, Sherlock frowned.

By now the child had found it's way to the computer and was staring at it intently with it's data vision. It stayed there perfectly still, just staring.

"Sherlock how can he use data vision for that long with no side effects?" He whispered.

"They wanted to make them stronger, it seems they succeeded," Sherlock repeated, "This is what it's like when it's a few minutes old, imagine when it grows to be in it's late 20's."

The child then reached out to the computer and touched it, his hands lit up with an unnatural white light to match his hair. Sherlock's jaw dropped.

"It's absorbing all the information in the computer!" He exclaimed, "I can't do that..."

"It's more powerful than you, at least it will be." Anderson seemed slightly pleased, but also slightly frightened.

The boy stopped absorbing and turned to look at the group in front of it. He walked up to Sherlock with his eyes narrowed, the two studied one another for a few tense minutes before the child shocked all save Sherlock, by opening it's mouth and speaking.

"You do not like me." He said, "You wish the fool didn't let me out, you believe I should of been exterminated."

"I do." Sherlock replied, "I am not natural and you are even more so."

"That may be true but I intend to survive." The child replied, "Perhaps I was not born the way you were but I did inherit one useful human quality. The will to survive."

"You don't think of yourself as human?" Sherlock mused, he seemed slightly amused.

"Human's are weak and idiotic." The boy spat letting his eyes fall on the officers, "I am above that, or at least I will be."

"What if I killed you right now?" Sherlock asked, lightning building up in his palm.

"You won't. I came from you and as much as I loath it, I inherited part of you." The boy grinned, it was a cold smile, "Curiosity."

John became aware that a small red ball was building up in the boys hands, he wasn't summoning lightning like Sherlock. He was summoning fire.

"Well," The boy mused looking at his hand with his head cocked to the side once more, "That's interesting."

John took in the child, who physically wasn't any older than five. His white hair and eyes that glowed even brighter as they reflected the fire in his hands. Sherlock had been right, that wasn't a child, it was a demon.

"I believe," The child smiled, "It's time I left, my time here is up. But I'll be back for you Sherlock."

"Just me?" Sherlock asked, he sounded almost bored.

"You are different, your smart." The child smiled, "These people are all so...ordinary."

The second the words had left his lips the boy sprung into action, his hand raised and he shot a fireball into he tube that would of housed his only friend. Whatever that fluid was, it was flammable because the minute the fire hit it exploded in a barrage of flames. John was knocked backwards by the explosion. He stayed on the floor as the fire reached the next tube did the exact same thing and the next. It was one fiery domino chain.

Every time the Omega tried to get up another tube would explode, sending another wave of fiery liquid onto the floor and another shockwave over his head. It as too risky to move, all he could do was haul himself up in a defensive position by the computer and hope none of the liquid reached him. Some of it spattered on his ams and legs, it burnt terribly but he could fix it later. He sent a prayer of thanks to whatever God there was that he was stronger than a normal human. He hoped Sherlock was alright.

After what seemed like a lifetime but in reality was only around ten minutes the explosions stopped and the fires began to burn themselves out.

He looked up. The room was thick with smoke and sprinklers John hadn't even noticed had turned on. There was glass and broken metal everywhere, he spotted at least two dead bodies of Lestrade's police force who had been badly burnt. Anderson had been thrown back into a computer which had completely collapsed on him.

Lestrade was laying by John, he had a nasty hit to the head and a few minor burns but looked alright. The child was nowhere in sight, knowing how brilliant it was the boy had probably timed the explosions and made it to the elevator unharmed.

Sherlock!

John glanced around the room panicked.

"Sherlock?" He called coughing into his sleeve when the smoke stung his throat.

A sheet of metal shifted and Sherlock crawled out from under it, he had a few cuts and bruises but was otherwise okay. John immediately set about healing them, even if they were not fatal.

"We need to get out of here." John said finally, Lestrade groaned as he came to. He paled when he sat up and saw the destruction.

"Anderson you fool..." The DI growled

"Don't worry, he got what was coming to him." John replied darkly indicating to the pile of ruble that used to be a computer.

Sherlock dragged himself to his feet.

"Let's get out of here."

Somehow they managed to cross the room and get into the elevator without choking of the chemical filled smoke, finally they collapsed out of the elevator on the second floor. This hall was filled with doors, dorms John's mind told him. This is where the children who survived slept.

"What about the child?" Lestrade asked.

"It's will of snuck past your police force by now," Sherlock sighed, "It will be on the top floor, if not outside."

"But where will it go?" John asked, "People are going to notice a barely dressed five year old running around!"

"You'd be surprised what people ignore." Sherlock sighed.

"I can sense him!" John clicked his fingers and extended his mind reading ability, "If I can read one mind maybe if I increase the area I can sense that coldness and tell you where he is, then Lestrade can have his officers find him!"

John extended his mind, he could hear both Lestrade and Sherlock now and a few officers on the floor above them, he winced as the noise became louder.

"John, there are too many people here, you're going to over tax yourself." Sherlock warned, "I can't help you the way you help me!"

"I'll be fi-ah!" John yelped as his mind was bombarded with the thoughts of over seventy police officers, it was like standing in a room where everybody was yelling.

"Stop it!" Sherlock hissed, John became aware that there was blood dripping from his nose.

Then John felt the coldness of the child's mind, up on the ground floor he was about to retreat back to his own head when the child sent a wave of wave down to him. The child not only knew John was probing his mind, but he was defending it!

The connection was broken immediately and John's head was mercifully silent. He could feel more blood gushing from his nose and to his horror, his eyes. Who'd ever heard of tears of blood. He didn't have much time to think about it however as he felt a wave of exhaustion make it's way over him and he slumped to the ground.

"Is he alright? He's bleeding" Came Lestrade's voice, when had he closed his eyes?

"He's exhausted, over taxed his abilities." Sherlock replied worriedly, "That child did something to the connection I'm sure of it. He needs rest"

* * *

**People often complain that I have a habit of ending chapters on cliffhangers, I don't mean to it just happens I swear! **

**Coming Soon: We see through the eyes of the child and Sherlock helps John. **


	12. Chapter 12

_"John! John!" _

_Sherlock's cries awoke the boy from his nap, he'd been running up and down the track course in the gym today to test his top speeds and acceleration and he was exhausted. He could run faster than a normal seven year old that was for sure but the scientists were pushing him harder and harder, they were never satisfied. _

_Sherlock had been taken to the labs today, when John had returned and found his room empty he'd gone straight to sleep thinking Sherlock would be back soon. Now the young Alpha was leaning on the doorframe with his fingers gripping his head and his eyes squeeze shut. Sherlock had a migraine, a bad one. _

_"They hooked me up to the wires in the lab," Sherlock half sobbed, "They made me keep my data vision on to measure my brain waves, I couldn't turn it off!"_

_"You've had your data vision on for hours?" John gaped as he lead Sherlock to his bed and gently laid him down. The nanobots caused Alpha's terrible headaches if they over taxed themselves, it took time to build up their strength. Right now the most Sherlock could do was maybe ten minutes before he was spent, no wonder his head hurt. _

_"It hurts!" Sherlock whimpered._

_John wished this was uncommon but it really wasn't, painful tests and exercises were common practice here. Quickly he summoned his healing rings and placed them on Sherlocks's temples to dull the pain, it took almost 10 minutes before it was manageable. John could tell the worst of the pain was gone but no doubt Sherlock's head was still throbbing. _

_"You want me to put you to sleep for a while?" John offered _

_Sherlock shook his head slowly, he didn't open his eyes. John sighed, he was always so stubborn! _

_"John, what do you think the sun feels like?" Sherlock asked after a few moments of silence. _

_John hummed in thought. Neither of them had ever felt the sun before, they spent their whole lives underground, trapped inside the stark white walls. Oh they had seen pictures of the outside world before, they knew most of the continents by name as well. They knew that Australia was mostly hot and dry dessert and that Russia was very cold most of the time and covered with snow. They also knew that in England it rained a lot but they had never actually been outside to see it for themselves. At least not since they were bought here as infants and they had no memory of it._

_"Warm." John said finally, "But not hot like fire, nice warm."_

_"I wonder what it would be like to go outside," Sherlock sighed, "I don't think I'd care what the weather was like, I wouldn't mind if it rained either."_

_"I think rain is just like being in the showers only colder." John mused, "If I ever went outside I'd take my shoes off so I could find out what grass or dirt felt like. All my feet ever feel here are white tiles."_

_"That'd be nice..." Sherlock yawned._

_"Or stars." John whispered, "The night sky looks beautiful in those pictures."_

_"I don't see the point in them but, they are beautiful." Sherlock admitted after a while. _

_"I wish I could see them" John sighed._

_"I wish you could too."_

-oOo-

Sherlock felt strange being in his old room once more, however it was logical since it was the closest bed he had access to. John was still out cold, Sherlock had cleaned his face of blood, now he just had to wait for him to wake. The room was small, white walls and white floor. One cupboard filled with several plain white pieces of clothing that had once belonged to them. The beds were shiny silver metal with white sheets. There was so much white in this place, when Sherlock had finally been freed the first thing he did was buy his thick black coat.

He laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, a soft smile played on his features. It was invisible until the lights were switched off but the roof was covered in hundreds of painted, glow in the dark stars. He sneakily made the paint with chemicals from the lab and painted them on the roof for John when they were children. John had been so happy when he saw them, they both stared at the tiny pictures until they fell asleep, pretending they were looking at the real sky instead of their roof. Pretending they were free.

"Wha' happened?" john mumbled as he came to.

"You over taxed yourself." Sherlock replied getting up and helping John to sit. Once John was seated up against the headboard he sat down on the bed with his feet on the floor. Just to make sure he was there in case John needed him.

"That happen often?" He rasped, Sherlock wished he could get something for his Omega to drink.

"Not with you, it's more likely to happen to me." Sherlock answered, "You listened to too many people at once."

"He attacked me, through the link." John admitted, "Is that normal?"

"No." Sherlock replied worriedly, Alphas and Omegas could block John's ability but never use it to harm him.

"Sherlock you keep saying we were separated but you've never told me what happened." John crossed his legs and sat up properly, "This place, it's only been abandoned for a few years right?"

"Four years." Sherlock confirmed.

"What happened? Why was my memory whipped and not yours?" John asked.

Sherlock looked to his feet, he knew John would be asking about this eventually but he still didn't want to talk about it. What if John hated him? He'd practically left him to the dogs, they'd both gone through so much. He didn't realize his shoulders were shaking until John placed a hand on it in a vain effort to steady them.

"Sherlock."

"Can, we discuss this later?" Sherlock almost begged.

"No. Tell me Sherlock." John insisted, his grip tightened on his shoulder.

Sherlock didn't take his eyes of the floor but his left hand made it's way to his right shoulder and closed over Johns. Trust and worry floated through the connection, the detective took a deep breath.

"Alright."

-oOo-

The child wandered the streets on London. Stealing clothes from a country farm and hitching a ride by pretending to be lost and frightened. People were such fools, they were practically animals compared to him. Except Sherlock. He knew it was Sherlock who was technically the only 'family' he had, perhaps he could include John but he was not nearly as intelligent.

The Child's eyes darkened as he thought about Sherlock, he;d wanted to kill him. He smirked, well then, he would prove himself better. After all, he was Gamma, he was better than the original. He'd destroy Sherlock, better than that he'd burn him.

Firstly though he needed more power, he needed to age and gather power, then he would crush the detective. For now he would hide and bide his time until he became the most powerful man in Britain. Then, once Sherlock was defeated, he'd take the rest of the world under his thumb. He would only be a child for a short period of time, in a few short months he'd be fully grown, he could spend the months up until then building his fake identity.

First thing he needed was a name.

He needed something simple, elegant, something that inspired trust but still powerful.

The boy sat on the top of a tall building over looking the city. He grinned maliciously.

Soon, London would be under his control.

He was James Moriarty.

And he was going to burn London and the heart of Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Coming Soon: The past is revealed.**

**Nobody guessed who the child was? Really! I was so sure it was obvious! **

**People have been asking me how I came up with the idea for this story so I thought I'd explain. **

**I'm not sure when the idea first came to me but I was playing around with the idea that Sherlock obtained his genius in a different way, like being experimented on in a lab like Baskervile. But I wanted John involved somehow so i made them partners, the Alpha and Omega dynamic is something I learnt about wolves and I thought it was a great partnership idea. (I didn't know what the omegaverse was then!) As for the rest it just sort of happened. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning, a tad graphic/dark in parts**

Four Years Previously...

Sherlock and John had been in the gym all day, having their heart rates, blood pressures and various other things measured. So when Dr. Dorean had ordered them to report to the main lab they felt dejected. They were tired and a trip to the main lab was almost a guarantee for unpleasantness. When the lift had opened they were assaulted with a noise Sherlock did not think was human, yet at the same time obviously was.

It was a strange mix between crying, screaming and wailing, all mixing together, forming a howl of pure grief and emotion. And it just kept going, the howl's owners was seemingly able to create the heart wrenching sound while breathing in not just out, so there was no pause filled with silence, just the God awful noise! Sherlock resisted the urge to cover his ears and scrunch his eyes closed.

It shocked him as he rounded the corner to the raised platforms where they performed most of their tests to discover the sound was coming from none other than Mycroft. Mycroft was similar to Sherlock in many ways, he was the coldest of the Alpha's, he rarely showed any emotion at all except with Athena. Now he was screaming!

Usually Sherlock would of felt smug or even slightly disgusted at such a display but when he studying the hunched over figure of Mycroft he felt nothing but pity. Athena was in his arms, tears of blood dripped from her eyes and rivers from her nose and ears. Her eyes were half closed and completely glassy.

Athena was dead.

Mycroft was holding her in his lap, one arm wrapped around her body protectively, the other grasping her hand so tightly his knuckles were white, searching for a connection that was gone.

Without even realizing he'd reached out for John's hand and opened their connection, he felt a little calmer with John's presence in his mind. Finally Mycroft stopped the awful howl of pain but continued to sob. Dr. Kell and Dr. Dorean was watching the scene before them in interest. They were not concerned that their experiment just killed a woman, they looked on like the two figures were specimens, carefully documenting Mycroft's reactions.

Sherlock felt himself worry, though he didn't let it show. If John died, would he react that way?

_'I'm fine, don't think like that.' _John scolded mentally.

-oOo-

Over the next few weeks more and more pairs were split up by whatever experiment the scientists were conducting, the painful wails of loss became almost a daily occurrence. Sherlock never let John out of his sight now, neither of them knew what this new test was, only that it had been fatal to at least half of the pair when it happened. Those who lived had one of a few simple reactions, they kept functioning but without any passion what so ever like Mycroft or they slipped into a near catatonic state. Those ones were quickly 'disposed' of. Mycroft was only given computing jobs now, he refused to do legwork. That was until a day ago, Mycroft had disappeared. Nobody spoke of it but the scientists seemed on edge, perhaps the genius had actually done the impossible and escaped.

Sherlock was currently staring at the faint, glowing stars painted on his roof while John slept. He had to find out what was happening, why would the scientists suddenly stop caring if their 'experiments' lived or not? They went to such lengths to train and create them after all. Quietly Sherlock slunk from his room to the venting shaft and made quick work of it and slinking inside. He'd figured out how to do this years ago in order to spy on his captors. He'd of left The Facility entirely by now were it now for the trackers attached to the skin around his left ankle. The device would turn the nanobots within his body against him if he left the area.

After several minutes of climbing through the tight metal he reached the main computer room, another three minutes to glitch the security camera and four to hack into the computer system. Finally he found the file he was looking for and almost instantly wished he hadn't.

Omega Extermination.

It wasn't an experiment, it was murder disguised as an experiment.

The Omegas were a temporary measure right from the beginning, something to help control the Alphas until they're values and morals were solidified. Then they were disposed of. With their spirits broken the Alphas wont fight back and they will have their perfect assassins and spies. John was the last on the list, scheduled for a few days time and then Sherlock and the rest of the Alphas were going to be moved to a new 'home' and leave this place with a simple skeleton crew to man the Gammas. From what Sherlock could tell they were going to be 'sold' or 'rented' to various secret services all over Europe, that had been the plan from the beginning.

They were planning to kill John. No way was he going to just sit around and let that happen.

-oOo-

"Escape?" John spluttered, "How on earth are we going to do that Sherlock?"

John had paled when the Alpha had told him what he'd discovered but he'd reverted to his serious self when Sherlock had proposed a break out.

"I'll need your help, it will take hours of Data Vision to work out how to remove our trackers." Sherlock explained, "But once we've ridded ourselves of them we just hack the elevator and make a run for it."

"Sherlock we could be killed!" John argued.

"If we don't, you _will_ be killed." Sherlock pointed out, "Mycroft did it, so can we."

-oOo-

As predicted the next few nights were practically sleepless as Sherlock worked on their trackers with John soothing his headaches almost constantly. John urged him to sleep but he refused, they only had a few days before the 'experiment' and if they acted as if they knew any different they were as good as dead.

Finally, one night after much work and a lot of pain relief Sherlock clicked his tracker off. Another hour John's was off as well, they spent several seconds just staring at the pink skin above their foot. Their trackers had been there as long as they could remember, finally having them off was surreal in a way. After a minute Sherlock snapped to his senses and took John's hand in his own and quickly made his way to the elevator, it was very important they rigged it to take them straight to the ground floor without any detours. Sherlock only began to relax when the elevator hummed and began to rise steadily, a few mere minutes and they would be making a mad dash for the fence a mile away and from there, who knows?

"Sherlock why is it stopping at the main lab?" John asked nervously.

Sherlock's heart clenched when he noticed the lift was slowing until finally it stopped and opened at the main lab, Dr. Kell and her cronies were waiting for them.

"You didn't think we upped our security since Mycroft ran off do you?" She sneered, reaching to the wall and pressing the elevator emergency shut down.

Sherlock stepped in front of John slightly.

"You think you can stop us?" Sherlock taunted, "Most of your crew has already left for the new establishment. You have yourself, and doctors Dorean, Stapes and Lucifer against the both of us."

"The odds are not exactly in your favor." John pointed out, lightning began to crackle between Sherlock's fingers.

"It won't take me long to take care of you then start the elevator up again." Sherlock replied darkly.

He knew John didn't approve of killing unless it was a last resort, but he had a feeling the Omega wouldn't mind in this case. The burst of electricity took out Stapes in the blink of an eye while John ran forwards and took out Lucifer. Sherlock's telekinesis lifted one of the large metal computer screens and slammed it into Dorean. Killing them took less than five seconds all up. However, five seconds is long enough, to draw a gun which Kell did. Tensions ran high and Sherlock barely resisted the urge to run to John's side, instead he froze in place like everybody else in the room. His data vision was on in an instant analyzing the best way to disarm the scientist.

"I never liked you two." She admitted coldly, "Too free spirited, even without you two and Mycroft I have enough Alphas to keep me busy."

"They'll turn on you." John growled, "Give them time."

Sherlock was about to use John's speech as a distraction in order to build up a bolt in his palm and finally end things when there was a flurry of movement and the sound of gunfire.

And the room was silent.

**Coming Soon: We find out who was shot four years ago and why John had his memory repressed and replaced. **

**Incase you are wondering about the skeleton crew that was supposed to be manning the Gammas those were the scientists Sherlock and John killed, hence why they were unmanned. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock looked at John who's expression was most likely mirroring his own, complete horror. Sherlock waited for the red to start spreading over John's body from the bullet hole but none came, it was then he notice Kell had the gun pointed at him, not John. He looked down to see an alarming amount of blood leaking from the hole in his stomach.

"Oh." He breathed, it was the only thing that came out of his mouth before falling backwards, now that he'd noticed the wound the pain was making itself an unwelcome companion.

"Sherlock!"

"Stop there!"

Sherlock opened his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them. John was frozen halfway through running to Sherlock's side by Dr. Kell's gun.

"I can do without you Sherlock, to much trouble than you're worth." Kell continued.

"Let me heal him!" John pleaded, "Even an Alpha will die from a shot straight to the liver, he'll bleed out!"

"So?" She replied cooly.

"If you let me heal him I'll go with you." John offered desperately.

"No!" Sherlock groaned trying to get up but only succeeded and turning onto his side.

"You're coming with me either way." Kell commented, "You have a good point, I could use an Omega, just in case."

"And I will fight you the whole way." John threatened, "I will make things as difficult as humanly possible, unless you let me heal him. I won't run, I won't fight."

"No, John..." Sherlock pleaded.

"Alright." Kell agreed lowering the gun slowly, "But you have to make sure he wont follow. If he does, I'll shoot you both."

John was at Sherlock's side in an instant, gently pushing him onto his back and gathering his healing rings. Sherlock hissed as John pressed his palms into the wound and began to repair it, the wound was deep ad the bullet had pierced several internal organs, a big job even for John.

"I'm not letting you do this." Sherlock croaked trying to get away but failing miserably due to a mixture of pain and blood loss.

"Oh yes you are." John growled, removing one of his palms and placing it against Sherlock's temple to induce sleep, "You wont be able to move much with all the blood you've lost, you need rest. Then get out of here."

"Not...without you..." He murmured as sleep began to take hold.

He fought against sleeps hold but John was too good, he'd been doing this for years and Sherlock could feel himself drifting slowly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine..."

-oOo-

The Alpha's eyes snapped open, he was laying on the back seat of a car made of very fine leather. He sat up immediately making his vision swirl a little as his brain started up again. He was about to send his data vision blazing when a voice next to him interrupted.

"You are much too rash Sherlock really, how could you not even notice I was here?"

"Mycroft." Sherlock sighed turning to face the older man, "Where have you been and where are we going? Where's John? What happened?"

"One question at a time." Mycroft replied, "As for where I have been, I took the same escape route as you, however security was marginally weaker when I took my leave compared to you. Hence my success and your failure. I have used my superior skills to make my way into the British government, my position is quite minor at this moment but I have faith that I shall climb the ranks quickly."

"So your a politician, great." Sherlock replied sarcastically, "Now where is John?"

"When I tapped the security and saw your escape attempt I hurried over here right away, by the time I got there Kell and John were nowhere to be found and you were unconscious, so I gathered you up and we are currently un route to London." Mycroft continued, "I do not know where your Omega is."

"You should of woken me!" Sherlock snapped, "We could of tracked them!"

"We will examine the camera footage when we return to my home." Mycroft rebutted and Sherlock sulked the rest of the trip. In the weeks he'd been away Mycroft had done well for himself, with his high intelligence it was an easy feat to input himself into the system, fake back story and all and even easier to worm his way into the government to keep an eye out for traces of The Facility. His home was simple enough if you didn't count the back room full of computers and various other technologies.

He'd howled with rage when Mycroft failed to find the footage, Kell must of destroyed it. The only lead he had was that she'd taken John down to one of the smaller labs and then exited The Facility an hour later with an unconscious John slumped in the back seat of her car.

Sherlock pawed over files and what footage he managed to get his hands on, Mycroft even let him return to the building to rifle through the computer Kell had been using only to find most of the information was whipped. It took weeks of coding, in which time Mycroft slipped Sherlock into the system as none other than his own brother. Sherlock had sneered at the elder man when he told him.

"John's my brother not you." He growled.

"Alpha's stick together." Mycroft replied dryly.

From what Sherlock could piece together of the following months John had had his memories repressed and replaced. That made things even worse, John might not even know he existed! How dare that woman keep his as 'back up'! Sherlock scoured every place he could possibly think of, and for Sherlock that was a lot of places, but John and Kell had disappeared off the face of the earth.

-oOo-

"I spent the first year looking for you but after that...things got a bit out of hand." Sherlock finished, still not looking at John.

"Out of hand?" John questioned.

"Let's just say, Lestrade had good reason for his drug bust a few months ago." Sherlock answered feeling ashamed.

"Oh." John sighed.

The silence was unbearable, Sherlock wished John would just yell at him and get it over with. Even anger would be better than silent disappointment and indifference. When he felt John grab his shoulder quickly and turn him around to face him the detective instinctively closed his eyes to protect himself from the on coming first. But instead he felt John pull him forwards into a hug. He blinked his eyes open in surprise.

"I...I thought you'd be furious with me for leaving you!" he gaped as he returned the gesture, burying his head in John's neck.

"You idiot, you did everything you could." John replied, "I remember."

"You do?" Sherlock questioned as they broke the hug, "What happened?"

"Well, its a tad fuzzy, Kell hooked me up to the machines in the lower lab after that I don't remember anymore before waking up." He admitted, "I thought I was on leave and staying with 'Harry' before heading back to did she send me there of all places? Surely if she wanted me as back up she'd of kept me away from violence."

"Dr. Kell may be brilliant at genetic manipulation but that does not make her intelligent." Sherlock scoffed, "She wanted you somewhere I'd never think of looking."

"Wait, she has most likely been watching me right?" John said nervously "So she must know about the blog by now, she must know I'm with you. Why hasn't she done anything?"

"I'm not sure..." Sherlock mused, "Perhaps she does not want to arouse suspicion, from what you have written in your blog she'd think your memory is still repressed. Perhaps she is biding her time."

"We should go home." John sighed, "My memories of this place are coming back more and more and I don't like them. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed."

**Coming Soon: Moriarty gains more power in London, John reminisces over some of his recently returned memories and Dr. Kell makes herself known. **


	15. Chapter 15

_"John! John wake up!" _

_An eleven year old John rubbed his eyes to see Sherlock sitting at the edge of his bed in his warmest clothes._

_"Come on, get dressed I've got a surprise for you!" The taller child whispered, "But be quiet."_

_John did as he was told, he was never sure if it was the programing or his own personality that made him do what Sherlock said. Not all the time mind you, but it was how their partnership was, Sherlock was the leader, but John didn't mind. _

_Once they were dressed the raven haired boy made the sign to be silent and crept out into the corridor and began to fiddle with the grate. John felt his eyes widen when he pulled it off and indicated for John to follow him into the large ventilation system. _

_"Sherlock what are you doing?" He hissed worriedly._

_"Trust me."_

_He did. _

_They climbed for what seemed like hours in almost complete darkness until Sherlock reached the grate he was looking for and once again began to fiddle with the screws attaching it to the walls. When he clambered out John realized he was in a corridor he'd never seen before. It was completely devoid of anything but a bare hallway, with the lift and a metal door at either end. _

_"Where are we Sherlock?" He whispered._

_"On the first floor." He grinned, "The ground floor."_

_"What?" John gaped, "That means, outside that door..."_

_"Is the world we've never know." Sherlock finished for him, his voice now serious, "I've got the key."_

_"You do?" John whispered hopefully._

_"Well a copy anyway." Sherlock held up the key that had been stashed around his neck, "Let's go."_

_Slowly Sherlock slid the key into the lock and turned, pausing before pushing the doors open. John grasped his hand, opening the connection and sensing Sherlock's barely contained excitement and nervousness mirroring his own. _

_They opened the door together._

_The cool wind was the first thing they felt, they'd never felt a breeze before in their lives. John took in all he was seeing, the grass, the trees in the distance. He ran out, dragging Sherlock with him and looked at the cloud floating just below the dark night sky spotted with stars and a half moon. It was the most beautiful thing John had ever seen. Remembering their many conversations about the outside world both boys took off their shoes and felt the grass under their feet for the first time. And for a while, everything was perfect._

-oOo-

Now that he had Sherlock prompting him John was recovering more memories every day, sometimes Sherlock would show him his own memories to help John remember from his own perspective, it worked half the time, others not so much. Sherlock would always know when his Omega had remembered something, especially something painful due to his eyes going glassy and his body shaking afterwards. One particular memory involving a whipping had resulted in John locking himself in his room for an hour to overwhelmed with emotions to deal with it, leaving Sherlock banging on the door in a state of panic. All in all though, things were getting better.

-oOo-

After a week things began to settle down, before they were shattered again. It was a simple thing really, a phone call. Sherlock had been in the kitchen experimenting when he'd heard John yell.

"Sherlock!"

He sounded panicked, which had made the detectives insides freeze. He'd found himself very protective of John as of late, he'd only just gotten the man back he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He rushed into the living room to find John staring at his phone's caller ID.

**Harry Calling...**

"Kell." Sherlock rumbled, John nodded.

"I'll put her on speaker phone." John sighed, "We should of expected this ages ago."

"Hey, John!" Came the false friendly tone of 'Harry'.

"Hello Harry." John greeted with as much happiness as he could.

"I've been reading your blog, it's really interesting, what's this Sherlock guy like?" She asked innocently.

_'Tell her I'm annoying.'_

_'You are annoying.'_

_'You know what I mean'_

The silent conversation took less than a few seconds to conduct.

"Actually he's getting on my nerves a lot lately." John lied, "I'm thinking maybe it's time I found a different flatmate."

"Really?" she breathed obviously shocked, "Well, you could come and stay with me."

_'Don't go near her!' _Sherlock's voice yelled in his mind, John sent a wave of annoyance at him.

"Nah, I'm right." John argued.

"Can I come meet him for myself?" She probed, John knew she'd come anyway.

"Yeah sure," It was best not to arouse suspicion.

-oOo-

"What are we going to do when she gets here?" John asked as he paced back and forth across the room, "I can play dumb but you can't!"

"She will try to be sneaky." Sherlock surmised, "We need to be on guard at all times."

"John?" Came the voice from down stairs, both men tensed at the voice.

"Up here K-Harry!" John quickly covered his mistake, stupid nerves...

Dr. Kell walked in casually but even John could tell the smile was faked, her eyes were sharp and nervous. They immediately flew to Sherlock.

"Nice to _meet_ you." She held out her hand for Sherlock to take, the detective hesitated.

"Kell." He sneered taking the hand, she dug her nails into his skin and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It's Harry actually, short for Harriet." She hissed.

"No, it's Dr. Kell." John cut in, Kell let go of Sherlock's hand like he'd burnt her.

"You really think you could keep him hidden from me forever?" Sherlock growled.

"You really thought I'd come here un protected?" She mocked holding out her gun, John flinched slightly, last time she'd pulled that weapon Sherlock had almost died.

"Mycroft is certainly making my life hard with all his road blocks." She sighed "I don;t need you two messing it up, it's best I end things here."

That seemed a little too much for the detective who let fly with a bolt of blue lightning which she barely dodged, Sherlock fired again, she dodged, a bullet went flying and she was gone.

"Are you hit?" Sherlock asked worriedly. John shook his head, the shot had missed and the bullet had instead lodged itself in the wall.

"She'll be back with reinforcements." He sighed, Sherlock nodded.

-oOo-

Kell cursed herself for her stupidity, as soon as John had found Sherlock she should of done something to separate them instead of waiting it out. They were a powerful team, she had no idea how she was going to take them down, she needed a plan.

"Dr. Kell." A smooth voice greeted her, the voice came from a boy, maybe eleven years old, expensive clothes and a crew cut of black hair.

"Do I know you?" She asked warily.

"No," The child grinned, "But I know you...My name is James, but you can call me Jim."

"Why would I want to?" She sneered trying to get past the boy only to be blocked by two well armed thugs.

"Because, you want Sherlock Holmes and his lacky gone and I can help you." He replied.

"You're just a child." She spat, she had no patience for this.

"A child brilliant enough to of made a fortune in the stock market in one week and hire body guards." He pointed out, "I'm not just a child."

As he spoke the boys eyes lit up burning white along with his hair, flames flickered between his fingers and he grinned manically.

Gamma.

"Let's talk."

**Sorry about the slow update and the fact that this is mostly filler. I update most of my stories around the same time and prioritize via how many reviews each gets, this one was the lowest this time. **

**If the reviews keep coming I'll keep writing. **

**Coming Soon: Mysterious and dangerous things begin to happen around London...**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sherlock will you please stop worrying about me, it's getting a little creepy." John sighed as he caught Sherlock watching him out of the corner of his eye while he worked in the lab at Barts.

"It's strange to see you so, worked up about anything save a case." John chuckled as he leant against the cool wall.

It had been almost a month since Kell's visit and so far they had heard nothing from her, in fact Harriet Watson had dropped off the face of the planet. Sherlock had been keeping eyes and ears out for her, as well as the Gamma boy. It was hard though, they didn't even know what the Gamma had chosen to call itself, or what it looked like now. Though for once Sherlock kept his eyes trained on the media and political world around him, researching new names and faces that kept popping up. So far nothing.

His other pass time it seemed, was watching John's every move. At first it was a little endearing but now John was becoming concerned. Sherlock didn't let him go anywhere alone, he still acted as he normally would, he did experiments, they took cases, they ran around London. But Sherlock always had one eye on the doctor.

Sherlock ignored him and pretended he didn't know what the doctor was talking about, John rolled his eyes. They were on a fairly exciting case at the moment, people had dubbed it the fire vampire because all the victims so far has two small holes in their neck surrounded by red burns. Sherlock had scoffed at the titles, 'Vampires? None of the victims had any blood missing! Honestly!'.

"Tazer!" Sherlock smacked himself in the forehead, "Of course! It was the gardener from the first victims house! He modified that tazer we saw him using on the sheep!"

"I told you people don't use tazers on sheep." John sighed, once again Sherlock's basic knowledge of trivia, or lack there of, had let him down.

"Come on John we have an arrest to make!" Sherlock announced as he flew out the door, one hand grabbing John to follow and the other texting Lestrade.

-oOo-

"Why, do they always run?" John panted as his feet pounded the pavement just behind Sherlock as they chased the gardener, Max Koral, through London.

"Because, we only take the fun cases!" Sherlock chuckled as they rounded another corner.

The chase continued in silence for a little while until Sherlock let out a gleeful laugh.

"That corner he just rounded is a dead end!" He grinned, John knew it was a good idea to have him memorize the London A-Z maps.

As predicted when they rounded the corner they found Max swearing a brick wall as the sirens on Lestrade's police car got closer. By now the pair had a well worked routine, John being stronger than the normal human and Sherlock would usually apprehend the perp, so as usual John made his way over cautious. Max was currently unarmed but he didn't really want a fist to the face. Max made a dive for the ground, John was faster but in his effort to pull the man to his feet Max's hand shot into his jacket and pulled out his now trademark tazer and pushed it into John's shoulder, his injured shoulder.

He screamed before he could help it, the volts coursing through his body were unpleasant to say the least and the entry point was right on his old scar making it twist and burn painfully. He was on the ground before he even knew what had happened.

-oOo-

Sherlock froze as he watched Max feed an unhealthy amount of electricity into his friends body, John's scream seemed to echo on for hours even though in reality it was less than ten seconds. At some point during this incident Lestrade had arrived on the scene and was just behind the detective. Sherlock ignored him through, when John crumpled to the ground his body seemed to kick into gear and he was at his side in a second gathering him up to check his injury while Lestrade apprehended Max.

John was conscious but his eyes were squeezed closed in pain, his limbs twitched unnaturally every few seconds due to the shock of the electricity. He didn't bother trying to speak, John wouldn't be able to reply anyway, instead he looked up at Max who was just being handcuffed, He yelled when he saw Sherlock staring at him with murder in his eyes.

Gently Sherlock laid John down on the ground so as not to hurt him further, then he stood, eyes never leaving the man who'd dared to hurt John. He could feel his blood boiling with rage, so much so that he didn't even realize his eyes had hair had lit up until Max yelled and Lestrade's eyes widened. The inspector had seen what Sherlock could do like this, Max had not.

"If you like electricity so much," Sherlock growled, "Maybe you'd like a taste of your own medicine."

His voice was positively murderous, as was the electricity currently crackling through his fingers. He was so distracted by his rage he didn't even notice John had opened his eyes and was watching from his place on the ground.

"Sherlock, calm down." Lestrade tried, letting go of Max and walking toward the detective like you would caged animal that had gotten loose. Bad idea, Now Sherlock had a clear shot.

He sent a stream of electricity straight into Max's chest, he screamed, Sherlock grinned. He made sure it last twice as long as John's pain, and twice as bad. When he finished the man fell to the ground ungracefully, he was defiantly dead.

"Sh-Sherlock..."

The detective turned to see John half sitting up on the ground looking up at him with wide eyes. He looked scared, scared of Sherlock. All the anger he'd been feeling seconds before drained away to be replaced with complete horror. Oh God, he'd just killed a man, not out of self defense, but because he _wanted _to and he'd made him hurt, on purpose.

"Sherlock, what did you just do?" Lestrade gaped.

"I...I didn't..." Sherlock Holmes was lost for words, "I...I'm..."

John was still staring with wide, frightened eyes. Oh God what had he done?

So he ran.

He wasn't really sure where he was running, which was strange considering he knew every nook and cranny in London but he couldn't bare to stop either. He could hear Lestrade calling for him but he ignored it, he could be arrested tomorrow.

When he finally did stop he was gasping for breath and a good thirty miles away. He'd become exactly what he'd been fighting against for so long and he hated it. He'd just killed somebody in cold blood and liked it.

He was a psychopath.

**I know this chapter doesn't seem important but trust me its necessary for the rest of the story.**

**Coming Soon: John goes searching for Sherlock.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Dancing Eyes who's review got me writing this early.**

**Also this scene was inspired by Sherlock- Far Above the Clouds by NekoWork on DeviantArt**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sherlock!" John called as he ran through the streets. He didn't really know why, it had taken almost a half an hour for an ambulance to arrive and check him over. Thanks to his resilient body and a few healing rings he was almost fully healed now. But Sherlock could of gotten anywhere.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" He bellowed.

He wandered through the streets for hours, checking every alley way, every nook or cranny Sherlock could of used to hide himself a way. Eventually he scaled the tallest building he could via fire escape and a display of gymnastics that by all means should be impossible at his age. Flicking on his heat vision in a desperate attempt to find a body that matched Sherlock's somewhere amongst the cold buildings. Lucky for him the streets were empty due to the late hour and he could spot very few people, finally he saw a tall body curled up in an alley three blocks away. That could be him!

Memorizing the location John quickly descended the building and ran, when he arrived at the alley he breathed a sigh of relief, Sherlock was sitting on the ground staring at the opposite wall.

"Sherlock, I was worried." He breathed, "After all that effort keeping an eye on me you could at least give me the same decency."

"I...I didn't mean to kill him." Sherlock replied quietly, "I mean I did at the time but I...I was just so angry I just...lost control..."

"That's why they made Omegas, imagine how bad that Gamma is without his. Much worse I'll bet" John joked lightly trying to lift the mood, Sherlock responded by shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Sherlock, nobody save Lestrade and a few officers at the MET could tie you to the crime and they wont." John tried, "They filed the death under accidentally electrocution, I even cut some wires loose to make it look like he fell back into a switch box."

"You shouldn't of." The detective growled, "Maybe they should lock me away."

"We spent out entire childhoods locked away, I think you've spent enough time in prison."

"It wasn't a prison."

"Might as well of been." John sighed, sliding down the wall to sit next to Sherlock who still refused to look at him.

"What if I do it again?" Sherlock whispered, "Somebody innocent might die because I can't control myself. I could hurt you."

"You wont." John assured him, "You could never hurt somebody on purpose, not somebody who didn't deserve it at least."

"You have too much faith in me John." Sherlock sighed leaning against the doctor, "Much too much faith...thank you."

The last word was so quiet John struggled to hear it even though Sherlock was right next to him, it made him smile.

-oOo-

_Sixteen year old Sherlock was standing in the bottom of a small pit that was edged with black, or at least they had been black a while ago now they were activated the screens displayed several complex maths equations, science questions and schematics. His data vision was on and he calmly turned from question to question answering them out loud as the robotic computer voice read them out. _

_'what is the value of z=(2+3i)*(1+2i)^2?'_

_"(2+3i)*(1+2i)^2 = - 18 - i" Sherlock answered._

_"Find the easiest entry and exit point is one wanted to enter the building undetected, make their way to the third floor and then down tot he basement."_

_"Second window to the left of the front door and vent shaft in the basement floor."_

_"Name all the nobel gasses is order of atomic number."_

_"Helium, Neon, Argon, Krypton, Xenon, Raddon." _

_He tensed as a moderately painful electric shock was fed through the wires currently attached to his temples which were mostly used to measure his brain waves. _

_"Ununocium!" He added quickly thankfully ending the stream of volts. _

_He breathed a small sigh of relief when the screens turned blank once more and the stair case was unveiled for him to climb out. He was thankful to turn off his data vision, mental testing was always strenuous, he'd ask John to look over his head later just in case a headache decided to form. But when he got back to ground level and Dr. Doren removed his wires he realised John was still down in the other testing chamber. _

_Being an Omega John's questions were slower and less complex than his own due to the fact that he had no data vision but they were still a challenge. John was by no means stupid, he should of been done by now also. _

_Making sure the scientists were busy analyzing his answers he peered over the edge into John's chamber. He was hunched over himself, shivering from the constant buss of the volts passing through his body._

_'Name all the elements in the metalloid series.'_

_"Boron, silicon, germanium, arsenic...a-antimony."_

_John shifted as another jolt passed through him._

_"Uh, Tellurium...Iodine?"_

_Zap._

_"Selenium?"_

_Zap._

"I don't know!" He wailed. 

_"Hey, let John out, he doesn't know the answer!" Sherlock demanded, "You're hurting him!"_

_Not that they had a problem with hurting John or Sherlock before but it was always part of their plea. _

_"That's the final question, he can come out when he's done." Dr. Doren drawled as he took notes, "Same as always."_

_"But he doesn't know! Filling his body with electrical volts isn't going to magically make the answer pop into his head!" _

_"Head back to your room." Dorean sighed._

_"Let him out!" Sherlock demanded only to have himself pushed backwards by Dorean and into a computer desk. It didn't hurt much but Sherlock still glared at the doctor, finally he sighed and sat on the floor to wait until John remembered the answer or passed out, which ever came first. _

_-oOo-_

Sherlock did not like the fact that John had gotten a job. He did not like the fact that John spent several hours almost every day out on his own, even if it was at a clinic. And Sherlock especially did not like Sarah.

Not only did she go out with John, meaning more times when Sherlock was not around to protect him but they went out at night in the dark. Sometimes John would stay at her place over night, he'd text of course alerting Sherlock to the fact but it still made the detective uneasy.

John had done his best to convince Sherlock to stop being so annoying and texting him through dates but that had just ended in an argument and so now the doctor had a crick in his neck from sleeping on his girlfriends couch. Lazily he clicked on the tv to the morning news, as usual they greeted the him with Good Morning and proceeded to tell him why it wasn't. The main story was about some gas explosion, he felt his heart drop into his toes when the headline made it's way across the bottom of a video depicting a smoking building.

**EXPLOSION AT BAKER STREET.**

Baker Street.

Oh God, Sherlock!


	18. Chapter 18

John felt as if his heart had fallen through his shoes when he saw the gaping hole in the buildings directly opposite 221b, debris covered the entire street. He could see the windows of his flat were all smashed and splintered. He pushed his way through people not bothering to apologize for his rudeness as he raced inside and began climbing the stairs.

"Sherlock?" He called worriedly, "Sherlock!"

"John."

The detective was sitting on his normal chair amongst the broken windows panes that littered the floor plucking at his violin. He's fine. John breaths out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding.

"I saw it on the telly, are you okay?" He asked, just to be sure.

"What?" Sherlock glanced around the destruction of the room, "Oh yes fine, gas leak apparently."

-oOo-

John had been grateful for the call from Lestrade a little while later, things had been tense. Neither Sherlock nor John had apologized for their fight about Sarah, a case was just what they needed to get their dynamic flowing again.

"You like the funny cases." Lestrade grinned, "You know that explosion?"

"Yeah the gas leak." John nodded.

"No not a gas leak, just made to look like one." Lestrade replied, John could see Sherlock's eyes twinkle with enthusiasm.

"Inside the house everything was destroyed save a strong box," The inspector continued as he lead the two into his office, "A very strong box."

Lestrade pointed to a crisp envelope made of thick paper sitting on the desk. It was plain save two words in deep blue cursive ink, Sherlock Holmes.

"This was in it."

Sherlock inspected the envelope under the light carefully, he shot Lestrade a questioning look, sighing the inspector nodded. Sherlock's eyes blazed with Data Vision for a moment before taking up the letter opener from the desk and slicing through the thick paper.

"Bohemian stationary, female hand writing, she used a fountain pen," He drawled, "Inside is a phone."

As predicted an iphone dropped out into Sherlock's palm complete with pink cover like the very first crime he'd solved with John.

**You have one message.**

The phone informed them, Sherlock clicked the open button the phone flashed on for a second before going black.

"Is that it?" John asked feeling a tad let down, that was melodramatic.

"No." Sherlock muttered as the screen went white and words covered it.

_Well it's about time we met again,_

_After all it's been so long_

_Never forget_

_To switch things around_

_Nothing becomes something_

_Just twist and change it up_

_Otherwise you will get the wrong answer_

_Suffering will surely follow_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_JM_

"What on earth does that mean? Who's JM?" John asked as he peered at the strange little poem that made no sense. Sherlock clicked again and a picture appeared, a fireplace in a room with old walls and a concrete floor.

"I'm lost." Lestrade admitted.

"Of course you are." Sherlock sighed, "I know this place, come on John!"

-oOo-

Both Lestrade and John were confused when Sherlock lead them back to Baker Street, even more so when he walked down the corridor on the bottom floor to the room marked 221e. An empty flat.

"That's the fire place!" John exclaimed when they entered the dingy old flat, "From the photo!"

"Indeed." Sherlock hummed, "The riddle said to twist things around, we need to change the way we look at this place, in order to find what ever it is we are looking for."

"How are we supposed to find something if we don't know what it is?" Lestrade asked, John shrugged and Sherlock didn't reply. The detective swooped around the room with his coat tailed billowing as he searched every cranny. After five minutes Sherlock had his data vision blazing, it must of been liberating for him, finally being able to use it for cases without fear of getting caught now that Lestrade knew.

"There." he pointed, inside the hearth and immediately began to fiddle with the bricks, "John, pull them out."

"What, pull bricks straight out of a wall?" Lestrade scoffed, "They are cemented together!"

Both John and Sherlock ignored him this time, the former knelt down and placed the tips to his fingers to the bricks Sherlock had pointed to and pushed, firmly dislodging them from the cement and pulling them out easily.

"Oh right, nanobot strength." Lestrade grumbled.

John inspected the bricks, they had been carved into with something, almost as if it had been a pin.

_Down is twist, Up and turn._

"We have to rearrange the words like the riddle said?" John queried, Sherlock nodded.

"Simple, a child could do it, switch around the words and you get 'Down is up, twist and turn.'" He replied.

"So what do we twist up?" Lestrade butted in, the others had almost forgotten he was there.

"Quick Lestrade pass me that paper." Sherlock ordered grabbing the original note and pulling out a pen from his pocket with a triumphant smile, "Up is down. High light the first letters of the poem"

**_W_**_ell it's about time we met again,_

**_A_**_fter all it's been so long_

**_N_**_ever forget_

**_T_**_o switch things around_

**_N_**_othing becomes something_

**_J_**_ust twist and change it up_

**_O_**_therwise you will get the wrong answer_

**_S_**_uffering will surely follow_

**_H_**_ope to hear from you soon._

"Then twist and turn, lay the letters on their own." He finished writing out the words."

**Wantonjosh.**

"Wanton John?" John scoffed, "That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does." Lestrade replied, "Wanton John is the street name for Josh Harkley, he's a notorious street gang leader, mostly works in China Town, hence the name."

"Perhaps we should pay Mr. Harkley a visit?" John suggested.

"An excellent idea." Sherlock smiled.

* * *

**Coming Soon: Sherlock and John hunt down Wonton Josh and Sherlock realizes he's missed a vital clue. But it may be too late.**

**********Sorry this is so short, I needed all the background stuff to be set up for the next chapter!**

**********Reviews = Me not giving up the story**


	19. Chapter 19

Wanton Josh was comically easy for Sherlock to locate, his cover was, you guess it, a Chinese restaurant of all things, sitting by the Thames. John almost laughed at the terrible cliché; it would only be more so if they were Chinese acrobats. John flicked on his heat vision quickly, studying the body heat patterns inside the small building.

"There are three people in the restaurant," He reported, "Two in the kitchen and four in the back."

"Any of them our man?" Sherlock asked.

"Let me check."

Reaching out, a lot more gently than the last time he quietly skimmed the top of people's minds with his own. The people in the restaurant were simple customers and a bus boy who had no idea what was really going on. Both chefs knew about the dark dealings, but at the moment were focusing on noodles and dumplings. Three of the four men in the back were drug dealers; one was also a junkie slowly loosing himself. He discarded their names, none of them were Josh, finally he felt the gangsters presence. He was trying to figure out the best deal to make with the junkie, he knew he could scam him due to his frayed nerves.

"Yeah, he's there." John nodded, "What do we do?"

"We wait until the dinner shift ends, this isn't a real restaurant so it wont take long." Sherlock replied, "The food here is mediocre at best, I could tell by looking at the bottom third of the door handle…"

Sherlock was off then, telling John about how to identify a good Chinese place and how to tell when a business is a front. They stayed there, sitting in the alley way for a long time, people paid them no heed. Sherlock had made sure to dress them in rags, 'people ignore what they don't like John; homeless people are one of those things'.

Finally at around ten the place closed down and the real business began.

Quietly the pair moved to the back alley of the restaurant by the river where Josh and his lackeys were busy unloading boxes of 'rice'.

"Business is booming I see," Sherlock whispered, "It seems who ever this JM is, Josh is getting his help."

John was about to agree when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he turned around on instinct seeing a very heavily built man holding a pipe raised above his head. John leapt back knocking the man to the ground with his weight. However he couldn't cover his mouth in time.

"Spies! Boss we've got intru-"

The man never did finish that sentence due to John's fist connecting with his face and knocking him out cold.

"Sherlock!" He hissed, the Alpha nodded and quickly began to run toward their hiding place in the alley, making sure to let the men chasing them see which way they were heading. Once in the safety of the alley, away from security cameras and prying eyes Sherlock's eyes lit up and a few punches courtesy of John and a few bolts of lightning from his partner they had dispatched all their pursuers without getting a scratch.

Now for Josh.

As was to be expected, now that the gangster was alone and being approached by two men with glowing eyes and hair he was shaking like a leaf. At first tried to wriggle out of John's vice like grip but soon realised the man was too strong for him despite his size.

"Who is JM?" Sherlock asked menacingly.

"What?" The man blinked.

"Who is helping you with your business?" The detective snapped, "I know somebody is. With the initials JM."

"I'm no snitch." Josh spat, "I know what happens to snitches."

In a last ditch effort to get away the man swung himself backwards sending both John and himself falling into the river. At first the icy water made John gasp and loose all the air in his lungs but then he remembered the memory Sherlock showed him and experimentally tilted his neck to the side, slightly surprised when a sharp pain formed there, he repeated the action on the other side. Suddenly the water was no longer cold but pleasantly warm and he could breath Breath!

He kicked forwards finding he could see perfectly in the murky waters, unlike the flailing John a metre of so below him. With help from the webs in his fingers John easily swam down, grabbed the man by the scruff and yanked him upwards before they resurfaced. Josh opened his eyes just in time to see the gills form back into John's neck and disappearing like they had never been there.

"Do you really want to take your chances with us, or your helper?" John asked, Josh whimpered.

"Moriarty, that's his name." Josh replied as Sherlock lifted them both out of the water, "Jim Moriarty, that's all I know, I swear!"

-oOo-

After leaving Josh tied up at the police station for Lestrade the two returned to Baker Street where Sherlock proceeded to pace manically.

"That was too easy John." He ranted, "Much too easy, I'm missing something…"

"You never miss things Sherlock." John chuckled, "You're just annoyed this Moriarty fellow didn't meet your expectations."

Sherlock grumbled and curled up on the couch and stayed silent. Sighing John text Sarah, he didn't want to deal with the post case boredom. He got lucky; she said he could crash at hers for the night, excellent.

"I'm going out Sherlock!" He called, though it was debatable on whether he heard the doctor. Sherlock had a habit of not noticing when John was in or not. Sighing and smiling fondly John grabbed his coat and headed out the door to Sarah's.

-oOo-

At some point after John had left Sherlock heard his phone beep, lazily he shifted his eyes to the clock.

Fourteen minutes to midnight, nobody save Lestrade or John would be texting now. Lestrade bought the hope of a case and he always checked texts from John, so he clicked the phone open.

**I told you to twist the words up. You've disappointed me by making this so easy. – JM**

What?

Sherlock mentally reviewed all the clues; he had done what they said. He's solved it, Wanton Josh. The answer had been proved correct when he cornered the man tonight. What else could he of missed? He played around with the letters in mind palace and he felt a cold feeling spread through him. Wanton Josh was the easiest words to form, Moriarty obviously knew he would make them, hence setting up the clue of his name left with the gangster. But there was another, the letters made.

John Watson.

Another text.

**I'd come and collect him soon, I know you'd hate to get your toy back broken. Roof of St. Barts. Midnight. – JM.**

* * *

**Coming Soon: Sherlock goes to find John and face Moriarty.**

**I know that anagram was obvious but I literally couldn't think for anything else XD Oh and if you're thinking this a reichbach tie in, sorry but nope ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock practically flew out the door, had he still been able to grow his wings he would of flown literally, not caring if normal people saw him. Never had he been so frustrated at having his wings clipped. As he ran he couldn't help but shudder at the memory, it had caused John so much pain to remember.

_They had been caught outside The Facility at night, flying freely. Because of their monitors they couldn't get passed the wire fence but that hadn't deterred them from zooming around the night sky above the building. Dr. Kell had been furious and demanded the power be taken from them. The scientists had never removed a power from any of their experiments before; they were crude and unsympathetic as they performed the procedure. _

_They had cut into his back after chaining him stomach first to a metal table, then using various tool and lasers began to seek out the nanobots with the mutagen for flying inside, and burn them out. It had been excruciating, having his blood boiled and having nothing to stop it. There were thousands of nanobots located in his back made for the sole purpose of flying and they were slowly and painfully destroying them. _

_At first he yelled, he snarled and growled trying to wriggle away but was held fast by the metal cuffs. After an hour they were forced to pin his neck down as well so he was for all intensive purposes, paralysed. He could hear John howling with pain every few minutes as well. _

_A few times he must of passed out, it was a wonder he was alive at all, surely he must of lost too much blood by now with those gashes on his back! After an eternity they deemed the procedure a 'success' and his back was cauterised. Usually they would of stitched his back up or taken him straight to John but he guessed it was part of his punishment. _

_They were locked in their room, John had received the same treatment as he had, both were given no painkillers. Of course John being the noble fool that his was had heaved himself up with a whimper and somehow gathered his healing rings in his palms and worked on Sherlock's back to numb the pain and heal the burns. After a while he did his best to heal his own, but working on your own back was hard, especially when moving the muscle caused him to spasm in pain. Eventually, both their backs were smooth and healed by the deeper tissue on John's back was still in taters underneath the flesh. It healed in time but neither John nor Sherlock even considered going outside again. _

Well, not until the escape anyway.

-oOo-

Sherlock stopped at the door top the roof of St. Barts and allowed himself to take a deep breath, calming himself before walking out onto the roof. There was John staring at him impassively, he was wearing a thick parker that did not belong to him, Sherlock could vaguely make out wires threaded through it. Bomb.

"So nice of you to join us!" Came a sing-song voice from the side, sitting on the air conditioning unit was a man in an expensive suit, with short black hair and manic eyes. He looked a few years younger than Sherlock, ah of course.

"The Gamma." Sherlock drawled, he should of known.

"I prefer to go by James Moriarty now." He smiled, "But you can call me Jim!"

"I'd prefer not to speak with you at all." Sherlock retorted, slowly inching his way over to John.

"Ah ah ah." Jim raised a finger, "Back away slowly now Sherlock, remember right now, you're the most ignorant of us all. John already knows the rules of this game."

"John?" Sherlock questioned, John kept staring.

"Perhaps I should elaborate, Johnny boy can't talk you see." Moriarty smiled gleefully.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked slowly, the question answering itself when he risked a glance at John to see several dancing over his form like deadly fireflies.

Moriarty hopped off the air conditioner and practically skipped over to the Alpha, placing himself between him and his Omega.

"Is that a browning hand gun in your pocket?" He teased, "Or are you just pleased to see me?"

"The gun." Sherlock replied coldly, fishing the handgun out and poising it at Moriarty's head.

"Now now!" He chastised, the number of red lights on John's head doubled, Sherlock froze.

Moriarty sent his eyes and hair glowing with a grin; he looked like some kind of demented demon. Fire flickered between his fingers in a similar fashion to Sherlock's lightning. What other powers did he have?

"Your fight is with me." Sherlock stated, "If you are going to kill me-"

"Kill you?" Moriarty gasped incredulously, "No don't be obvious, I mean I'll kill you some day but for now you're the only worthy adversary. Everybody needs a play mate."

John was still staring, venom in his eyes, Sherlock saw as he began to move, Moriarty had his back to him. Enabling the Omega to grab him and wrap his arm around Moriarty's neck so that the lights jumped over both of them.

"You shoot me now and we both go up." John hissed before turning to Sherlock, "Sherlock, run!"

"Good, very good. I can see why you keep him around." Moriarty teased, "People do get so sentimental about their pets but…"

The click of a gun behind him and John's eyes widened.

"Kell, should of known." He growled, reluctantly letting Moriarty go and stepping back. Sherlock didn't need to turn around to know Dr. Kell was behind him with her gun pointing at his back.

"Somebody had to write on that envelope." Sherlock drawled.

"Let me shoot him." Kell growled, "Enough theatrics."

"Now, Kell calm yourself." Moriarty smiled, "I want to have fun."

"We have them both here! Let me shoot him and I can take the Omega back." She yelled, "I am not risking another failure."

Moriarty's face darkened, he was used to having everybody follow orders, he looked as if he were about to yell when Sherlock's instincts kicked in and he jumped to the side and Kell fired. The bullet caught on Sherlock's coat tails and whizzed through the air, Moriarty and John both acting on instincts had fallen out of the ay and the bullet flew off into the night. Most likely embedding itself in the concrete of a nearby building.

This action broke the weak sense of control over the situation and within milliseconds Sherlock had his eyes blazing and his lightning firing off in several directions, dodging the bullets as he used them to deduce the exact location of the fires and kill them quickly with a bolt to the heart. John had ridded himself of the bomb laced jacket and thrown it into the corner of the building by the air conditioning unit and Moriarty was firing a stream of flames at Kell, which caught her clothes and engulfed her in a matter of seconds.

At their super human speeds, this all took less that ten seconds.

Sherlock sent bolts toward Moriarty which he neutralised with bursts of flame, combusting in small explosions as they met. Both the men were locked in combat, focusing solely on either other and dodging attacks. John watched intently, waiting for a moment when he could jump in and shift the fight in Sherlock's advantage. Sherlock sent loose bricks from the edge of the building flying toward the Gamma with his telekinesis, surprised to find that Moriarty could easily deflect them with a wave of his hand.

Finally both sent a constant stream of power at one another, the lightning and fire meeting int he middle and fighting for dominance. Sherlock could feel himself weakening, his hands were begging to shake and his head was aching, if he kept this up much longer a nose bleed and migraine wouldn't be far behind. Moriarty's strength on the other hand, wasn't waning. He needed John, just a few seconds of healing and he would be fine but the Gamma was not likely to give them the chance. Suddenly the fire stopped and Sherlock almost fell forwards, surprised to see Moriarty pulling himself out from under the air-conditioning unit. John had ripped it from it's hinges and thrown it at him.

The sound a sirens echoed over the roof, of course the police would of been called after that gun shot and the sounds of the man explosions on the roof.

Sherlock grinned, getting ready to deliver a final blow but Moriarty acted first, sending a wave of fire straight at John hitting him in his bad shoulder forming an ugly red star burst pattern. John yelled as the force of the blow sent him backwards, he stumbled.

John's glowing gold eyes met Sherlock's white.

The detective opened his mouth in a silent scream,

and John tumbled over the edge of the roof and plummeted toward the streets below.

* * *

**Coming Soon: You will just have to wait and see I'm afraid...**

**I'm very excited for the next chapter and I hope you are too! Please review and it will be here sooner! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Sherlock stared at the empty air where John had been standing only seconds before, he might of kept staring forever if Moriarty hadn't given a short bark of laughter as he got to his feet. He felt as if everything had been drained out of his, leaving only completely uncontrollable rage in it's wake.

"Well, this should make for a good game!" Moriarty smiled gleefully, "See you next time!"

He grew a pair of translucent bat like wings and promptly leapt off the edge of the building, flying off into the night while Sherlock simply watched, unable to convince his body to move.

-oOo-

The hard concrete was racing to meet him as he plummeted downwards head first, he wanted to scrunch his eyes closed and wait for the inevitable but his body was working against him. The human instinct to survive was kicking in and his back was filled with a strange tingling feelings, he knew that feelings...

He kicked his legs out underneath him and found to his astonishment that he almost came to a halt. Shakily he half flew half glided onto the single story roof of a supermarket, crashing into the concrete and sliding across the roof. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as grit embedded itself into the burn on his shoulder. He glanced at it, but was instantly distracted with the appendages coming from his back.

They were fainter than they used to be but they were unmistakably his wings, though now instead of brown they were a bright white. How was that possible? Sherlock's words from months ago came back to him.

_"...host body will then be able to take control of certain aspects of the bots including replication and repair. That's an Omega..."_

Replication.

Of course!

During the procedure obviously they had missed a nanobot or two, not enough for him to form his wings but just a small amount. But his body had kicked in and replicated the wing nanobot so he could fly without him having to think about it, in the same way a body releases adrenaline. Judging by how pale the wings were his body had managed to replicate just enough to keep his airborne, that explained his shaky flying and subsequently hard landing.

He gave a weak laugh of relief, he was alive! His shoulder hurt terrible from the burn and his side ached from the rough landing but he was alive! Ignoring the painful burn he focused on his back, the wings became a little larger and more seeable. He smiled and swiftly jumped down onto the ground, his wings slowing him to a graceful stop on the floor of the alley. He glanced around, nobody to see him and no cameras, excellent. After discreetly folding his wings away he walked out onto the street where several police cars were gathering.

"Lestrade!" John exclaimed, so happy to see a familiar face.

"John! What's going on?" Lestrade asked discreetly, "I'll bet you and Sherlock had something to do with this. What on earth happened to your shoulder?"

"Yeah we-"

John never did finish that sentence because an ungodly yell interrupted them as it echoed down from the roof. Simultaneously an explosion of sorts took place. Brilliant blue lightning shot upwards into the sky and to the sides, bolts flying in all directions in a constant and deadly stream. The phenomena continued even after the scream had died.

"Bloody hell!" Lestrade exclaimed, "That'll bring the whole building down if it keeps going!"

"Worse than that," John gaped, "There's a bomb sitting up there! If one of those bolts hits it..."

"Christ."

Lestrade might of said more but John was already running, weaving through the crowds of people spewing forth from the hospital doors, he was running faster than a normal man. Lestrade couldn't keep up but John's keen hearing told him the detective was following him up the stairwells.

He opened the door and as expected the lightning was fizzy and cracking like blue whips into the ground and sky. Sherlock stood in the middle of it, pale hands gripping his white hair. John went to take a step forward but was forced back when the lightning struck out randomly near his feet.

"Christ is that Sherlock causing all this?" Lestrade yelled over the din of the bolts, "He's out of control!"

"Sherlock!" John yelled, "Sherlock, you have to calm down!"

He didn't even react.

"I don't think he can hear us." Lestrade bit his lip, "We have to do something before he blows up the entire block!"

"Or he burns himself out," John cried, "If he keeps this up his brain will fry!"

John watched as Sherlock's fingers tightened their grip on his hair, his teeth were grinding together.

"Sherlock!" John tried again, tentatively stepping out closer to the detective.

Sherlock turned to face him quickly, his eyes were burning white, wild and wide, John had a feeling Sherlock wasn't really seeing him.

"Sherlock calm down, let go!" John implored, "It's me! It's John!"

The lightning began to calm, it was still sparking dangerously but the bolts were shorter and closer to Sherlock's body.

"That's it." John soothed, slowly coming closer, approaching his friend like you would a wounded tiger, "Relax."

Sherlock let out a shaky breath, John wondered how long he'd been holding it, and the lightning faded away. Sherlock's hair and eyes returned to their natural colour and he promptly pitched forward, the doctor just managing to catch him before he slammed into the roof.

"Is that a body!" Lestrade exclaimed pointing to the charred remains of Kell, John felt no sympathy for her.

"Lestrade there is a bomb over there," He said hurriedly, "Get your squad over here to dismantle it, quickly!"

Lestrade quickly nodded and began talking into his radio, telling his men the situation was under control and the hospital was safe again. John meanwhile gently turned Sherlock on his back with his face to the side just in case, his breath was weak and shallow. Despite his own injuries he conjured his healing rings and placed them at his temples. The damage was extensive, a few more minutes and...he wasn't going to think about it. He set to work with his hands buried in Sherlock's dark hair, his rings hidden from the site of the officers currently making there way onto the scene.

John repaired as much as he could without exhausting himself, Sherlock would be okay now. He hoped. He'd done all he could, now he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**From the beginning I've been planning for John to regrow his wings after a fall of St. Barts, finally I got to write it! **

**Coming Soon: Just how long will it take for Sherlock to wake up?**


	22. Chapter 22

Sherlock was exhausted; he hadn't felt so bone tired in years. How did he even get into this state? Surely John would have stopped him before he got this bad, one time he even managed to force feed the detective. Oh, John. That's why he was in this mess, Moriarty had thrown him from the roof and he…he'd lost control again.

Groaning he flicked his eyes open, usually when there was a gap in his memory he would have turned his data vision on in order to deduce where he was and how he came to be there. However the pounding in his head convinced him it would do more harm than good.

His vision cleared after a few blinks to see that he was in a hospital, St. Barts by the look of it. Odd. There was a figure hunched over on his bed, sitting on a hard plastic hospital chair, snoring softly.

John.

What?

His heart monitor must have alerted the nurses at the station of his awakening because one stepped into the room with a happy smile on her face.

"Good to see you're awake, you took quite a shock." She informed him.

"What happened?" He asked, he needed to know what excuse had been given for his outburst.

"You somehow set off some live wires and took some nasty electric shocks to the head." She informed him, "It's no wonder your brains are a little scrambled."

He wanted to snap at her and inform her that his brain was a complex set of files unlike her own messed up head but he was tired and needed answers. John had once informed him that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar, at the time Sherlock hadn't understood and simply replied 'you catch even more with manure'. Now however he believes he understands what his Omega was getting at.

"John." He croaked tilting his head slightly towards the man who was slumped across his bed.

"Oh yes, the poor dear." She cooed, "Absolutely refused to move for a second, this is the first time I've seen him asleep in three days."

"Three days!" Sherlock's eyes widened, "How much time have I wasted just laying here?"

He little outburst seemed to shock the nurse and John it seemed as he shot upwards, ever on alert.

"Sherlock you're awake!" He smiled, "How do you feel?"

"I'll feel better once we get out of here." He grumbled, "I don't need a hospital."

"I'll leave you to catch up." The nurse sighed obviously feeling as though she wasn't needed, correctly.

As soon as she was gone Sherlock's hand found John's wrist and instantly searched his memories for what happened, how could he of survived that fall? He saw John regrow his wings, calming him down and healing him. Later he was treated for the bad burn on his shoulder, he ripped the bandages off and healed himself as soon as he was able naturally. The bandages were just for show now.

"Get me out of here." Sherlock pouted, "What's the point, when you can heal me at home?"

"Alright," John nodded, "I'll talk to Mycroft."

-oOo-

After a lengthy healing session Sherlock was back to his normal, obnoxious self and like the stubborn child he was, refused to speak about his reaction. Of course any time the connection opened John could sense Sherlock's guilt and wounded pride due to the incident.

"Moriarty is still out there." John said a few days later.

"Yes." Sherlock replied without leaving his place leaning on the window frame watching London.

John was seated in his usual seat, skimming the newspaper only half reading it.

"We're going after him aren't we?" John sighed, the detective nodded.

"We are rid of Kell, he is the last thing keeping us from living." Sherlock said darkly.

"He is dangerous." John warned with a small smile.

"Could be dangerous." Sherlock added giving John a small grin.

"Very." He agreed.

"You in?"

"God yes."

-oOo-

And so it began, over the next month Sherlock and John were both on high alert. They read every case file, every newspaper, looking for signs of the Gamma. Sherlock took no new cases from Scotland Yard unless he suspected Moriarty's influence, which was not often however he was never bored. Those times they were not investigating they were training. With the help of Mycroft they acquired a gym that was mysteriously in miss-use to help them sharpen their skills further. The roof was high which was of great help to John who had to re learn how to fly. Each time they opened their connection to share any information John could sense Sherlock's jealousy over his wings. Of course he wasn't bitter about it, never bitter, but still extremely envious. The Omega wished he could give Sherlock's wings back to him but he knew it was impossible, they had made a mistake with John, not Sherlock.

Sherlock could now send John flying backwards for up to a hundred metres with a single look and an invisible force. John could lift a fully loaded van over his head with ease. They were still in the dark however. Moriarty was aware of all their abilities due to his absorbing of The Facility's computers but they did not know the full extent of his powers.

He could fly, he could shoot fire, this much they knew. He was strong and fast but there was almost certainly more.

"He will seek us out." Sherlock said with certainty.

"We'll be ready."

-oOo-

Sherlock had been right of course. Moriarty had sought them out. However it wasn't with a bang like the last time, it was sneaky and John hadn't been looking.

He was walking home from the surgery he'd been working at lately when he'd slipped into an alleyway to cut a few minutes of his walk. He'd been standing there waiting, still in his Westwood suit looking almost bored.

"If you think you're kidnapping me again…" John growled, eyes and hair blazing, ready to strike if he needed. Suspiciously, Moriarty stayed normal.

"Oh no Johnny boy, I wouldn't dream of it." He replied with mock hurt, "You're going to come with me willingly."

"Never." He spat back.

Jim just grinned, his eyes lit up but instead of white like every other time, they were red. Red? John had never seen a red eyed Alpha before. A strange tingling sensation coated his skin, he wanted to demand the man mad tell him what was going on but his mouth was numb. Actually his whole body was numb, it was like he was trapped inside his own body.

"Come on then pet." Moriarty smiled, his eyes returning to their normal colour.

What John wanted to do was tell him to go jump off a bridge, but instead he just walked over to stand by him. The doctor felt like screaming, it was like he knew what he was doing but he wasn't doing it! It was like watching some demented first person movie, he knew it was him but he couldn't stop it.

"Good little trick isn't it?" The man grinned as they walked toward a car waiting for them at the end of the alley, "I'm using my own nanobots to send waves of specialised energy to yours. I'm controlling every single one of those tiny robots inside you, attaching them to every nerve; essentially you're a puppet under my control. Good isn't it?"

John felt like screaming but his face remained blank.

"I know you can hear me, I can't control your thoughts." Jim continued, "I wonder how frightened you are. Well no time to dilly dally, we've got a detective to kill!"

**Of course Moriarty has the power of influence :P On normal people it's like hypnotism, they would loose their minds as well but John is stronger due to the nanobots. So Moriarty can control his body but not his mind. Just thought I'd tell you. **

**Coming Soon: What will Moriarty make John do? **


	23. Chapter 23

Sherlock was doing his best to stay busy while John was at work, he didn't like him being so far away. He was vulnerable. But John had insisted that they needed the money so the detective let him, it would make John happy. At the moment he was doing his best to solve a 1000 piece puzzle in mid air with his telekinesis, it was one thing to find the right piece but another to keep the half completed picture floating in mid air while he looked. The beeping of his phone broke his concentration and the half finished puzzle rained down in him, he gave a frustrated huff.

Lazily he picked up the phone and saw the time, John should have been home a while ago. He forced himself to take a deep breath; the text was from John, probably to say he was running late. That's all. He clicked it open.

**He's got me Sherlock! Help! Pool on Cormostone Street! Hurry! –JW **

Sherlock was on his feet in a second, he knew that job was a bad idea! After this was over, Sherlock wasn't letting that man go anywhere alone; clearly he could not be trusted to stay out of trouble.

-oOo-

It didn't take him long to reach the pool, he opened the door gently and walked in with his face blank, hands clasped behind his back. The picture of calm. There was nobody there, yet. He would have to wait.

"Well, I'm here." He called, "Your little bait worked, best not keep me waiting. I am now a firm believer in fashionable tardiness."

As he talked he walked to the edge of the pool, turning ever few seconds in order to glimpse anybody, he saw no one.

Finally the door creaked open behind him, he smiled and turned, ready to be face to face with the Gamma. Instead he saw John, he had exited one of the cubicles and was standing, facing him, arms at his sides. His eyes were cold, empty.

"John?" Sherlock questioned, he didn't reply. Making sure to keep his senses sharp he began to walk towards the Omega to make sure he was unharmed. But then John reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand gun, aiming it squarely at Sherlock's head.

"What are you-"

"Evening!" Came the sing song voice of Moriarty as he swooped down from his hiding place in the rafters, landing just behind John and curling his bat like wings away.

For a moment Moriarty just looked at him, eyes blazed red, Sherlock switched to Data Vision, ready to attack but nothing happened.

"I didn't think it would work on you." The Gamma sighed as his eyes returned to normal, "That's okay though, this is just as fun!"

"What did you do to him?" Sherlock growled taking in John's blank stare.

"Just made him a little more, obedient." Jim grinned skipping towards the Omega, who still had a gun aimed at Sherlock's forehead. "Such a shame, I was hoping he had a little more fight in him."

"Why are you doing this?" Sherlock asked as his thoughts ran at a million miles an hour.

"Because I'm bored." Moriarty shrugged, "I could have this country in the palm of my hand, you're the only thing standing in my way."

"Let him go." Sherlock ordered, tempting fate and taking a step forward, John clicked the safety off but didn't fire.

"Why? I could use a doctor like him." Moriarty mused stepping next to John and examining him like a child would a new toy, "I could make him bond with me, make him MY Omega."

"You can't do that." Sherlock scoffed, _please say he can't do that!_

"Oh can't I?" He grinned, placing his palm against John's cheek, "I think he'd be happier with me."

Sherlock let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a snarl, not at all like him. But this Gamma could push his buttons.

"I'm tired now." Moriarty sighed as he walked back behind John a ways, "Johnny can take care of you. Pull the trigger pet!"

Sherlock would later deny that he flinched, ready for a bullet in his brain. But none came. He looked up to see John's hand shaking slightly, it was unnerving to see the limb tremble and yet the face remain completely blank.

"Oh ho! He does have some fight in him!" Moriarty squealed excitable, "How fun! Go on Johnny boy, pull the trigger!"

Sherlock, knowing this was his chance stepped aside, John's hand shakily followed him, but slowly, too slowly. Sherlock made his move and dove for Moriarty, they met head on in a white blur on yells and crackling fire and thunder. They fought while John, still powerless to move, watched on.

-oOo-

John yelled inside his head, with frustration, with rage, with fear. Why wouldn't his body just do as he was told! Sherlock needed his help! Dammit! He'd managed to stop himself pulling the trigger thank God, he didn't know how, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, like bending your knees backwards. It was unnatural and painful, but he did it. Now Moriarty was distracted, he was using his energy to fight Sherlock and the hold over John was wanning ever so slightly. He fought against it but the effort was exhausting and he could tell Moriarty could sense it. Once again he felt his body moving on it's own accord, the barrel of the gun bumping into his own temple.

"Better watch your pet doesn't hurt himself Sherlock!" Moriarty growled pushing the detective down to the ground. Sherlock's eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw John's predicament. As expected Moriarty made use of this distraction and got to his feet, standing up and making his way to the door.

"You know, I was wrong." He smiled, "I'm not tired anymore, you two have much more to offer me. I'll see you round Sherlock, I look forward to beating you for a third time soon!"

The door creaked closed and Sherlock made his way over to John slowly. The doctor could tell he was resisting the urge to pull the gun from his hand himself and risk the trigger firing in the scuffle.

"John, let it go, take your finger off the trigger." He almost pleaded.

_What do you think I'm trying to do? _John bit back in his mind.

He could feel Moriarty's influence, his finger tightened and Sherlock bit his lip.

"Come on John, you can fight this!" He whispered.

_I'm trying! _He was getting tired, he could only fight back for so long, if he gave now he's end up with a bullet in his brain and a very unstable Sherlock would be loose on London. He pushed back, he wasn't sure if Moriarty let him go or if he actually fought him off but all at once his body stopped being numb and he was in control again.

He gasped and dropped the gun like he'd been burnt, he felt like he was breathing for the first time in forever. He slumped against the wall in relief.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked worriedly gripping John's shoulder and wrist, opening the connection.

John was bombarded with the detective's thoughts, worry and panic featured heavily but also anger at both Moriarty and himself. Gently the Doctor calmed him until Sherlock let go.

"I'm fine." John breathed, "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. It seems all I'm good for lately is being kidnapped."

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but he never did find out what as Moriarty chose that moment to swan back into the room.

"Sorry boys! I'm soooooo changeable!"

**Only two more chapters left my dears!**


	24. Chapter 24

At the snap of his fingers the ceiling lit up, revealing several tubes of explosive on the rafters and walls, a small charge and button sat in Moriarty's palm.

"You can't be allowed to continue." Moriarty sighed, "You just can't."

Sherlock turned to him, electricity crackling between his finger tips.

"I wouldn't." Moriarty smiled, "You wouldn't want one of those bolts to short circuit my little button here and set off my explosives all at once would you?"

John and Sherlock shared a look they bot knew the options here, either let Moriarty leave and risk being trapped by the explosions before they could escape themselves. Or Sherlock could attack Moriarty now while he wasn't expecting it and risk setting off the explosions anyway.

John gave Sherlock a nod.

"I'll take that chance." Sherlock replied simply, Moriarty opened his mouth, eyes widening in surprise but no sound made it out before a burst of electricity hit him straight in the chest. He may of yelled but it was drowned out by the sound if the first explosive going off sending roof and support beams tumbling to the ground.

"Let's move!" John yelled as the second went off.

The doctor narrowly dodged a heavy piece of wooden support as he did his best to get to the door as more of the explosives charged and fired.

"John!"

Sherlock's voice was an octave higher than it should of been, John spun around to Sherlock struggling under the weight of a heavy support beam. It had trapped his right leg and arm, pinning him to his stomach. Stuck in that position he couldn't get up! John was stronger than his partner, he'd have to move it for him.

Another explosion above Sherlock, the heavy cement roof came tumbling down, ready to squash the helpless Alpha beneath it.

-oOo-

Sherlock turned his head as far as he could and watched as the heavy slab of concrete came hurtling toward him. He squeezed is eyes closed out of instinct, ready to feel the awful pressure come down on him, but it never came. Shocked he opened his eyes, John was standing over him, bent over, holding the ceiling up wit his back, the man winced as another explosion sent more debris raining down on the already heavy weight.

"John..."

"O-on three, I'm going to kick the support beam, slide you hand and l-leg out alright?"

Sherlock nodded, no point in arguing.

"One, two, three!"

John kicked out and Sherlock tugged himself free, he was badly bruised but luckily his stronger than normal bones were not broken. Standing quickly he took some of the weight from John, allowing them both to stand up properly and throw the offending piece of rubble away. The final charges went off in quick succession the walls blew inwards and the world slowed down. Shards of wood and tiles flew through the air toward them faster than human eyes could follow, long and sharp.

Sherlock was moving before he even realized it, stepping out in front of John, a yell, possibly his own he couldn't tell, and a thousand sharp embedded themselves into his skin.

-oOo-

The force of the final explosions knocked John backwards, slamming him into a pile of rubble and everything was mercifully still and silent. Groaning he bought himself into he sitting position slowly cataloging each injury. He was burnt here and there as well as multiple cuts and bruises all over his body but otherwise he was oaky, a few minutes of healing and then a days rest and he would be fine. A groan bought him out of his stupor blinking to clear his vision John's eyes found Sherlock.

The man was practically a pin cushion, thick shards of porcelain tile, wood and even cement were embedded into him at terrible angles all over his front. He was laying on his back, breathing shakily.

"Sherlock!"

John was at his side in a second surveying the damage, some of the sharps were in deep, he could tell that most of his internal organs were punctured at least once, if not two or three times. Were he human Sherlock would of been dead by now. Not even Sherlock's face was spared, it too had several pieces of building embedded in it. Woozily the detective half opened his eyes.

"Oh good...you're alright..." He breathed looking up at John.

"You idiot! Why did you take the brunt of the explosion?" John chocked, slowly removing a deep spike of wood from Sherlock's stomach and conjuring his healing rings as the blood poured out. Healing the deep wound took a few minutes and John felt hopelessness wash over him, there were shards in deeper than that one.

"You can't...heal me in...time..." Sherlock gasped, his voice was weaker now, his breath coming in short bursts.

"Shut up, yes I can!" John insisted, "We did not go through all this for you to die here Sherlock!"

For the next few minutes John worked as hard and fast as he could, fixing as many major organs as e could, liver, stomach, lungs. There were just so many punctures, especially in the lungs, John had already removed four deep shards and there were still so many to go. Each time he removed a sharp Sherlock lost more and more blood. The detective coughed, blood splattered between his lips and he groaned John tried to work faster.

"Everything will be fine Sherlock." John hushed, "I've got you, you'll be alright."

John froze when he felt Sherlock weakly raise his bloodied hand and placed it on his cheek.

"John, stop...you're wasting your energy..." Sherlock whispered, John had a feeling he wasn't able to raise his voice any higher.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"Jon replied shakily holding Sherlock's hand to his face with both of his, squeezing his eyes closed in a vain attempt to stop the tears.

"You can't just die now!" Jon half sobbed, "I've healed most of the more serious wounds, if I got you to a hospital-"

"John..."

The doctor bit his lip.

"This isn't fair..." John choked.

Sherlock coughed again and his eyes began to sink.

"No! Sherlock stay awake!" John yelled giving him a gentle shake, "The police will be here soon, stay awake!"

Lazily Sherlock looked back up at his Omega weakly.

"That's it. Keep your eyes on me." John breathed, "You'll be alright, I won't ever complain about your experiments, I'll never complain about anything you do I promise. But you have to live alright?"

"Promise what you want...I don't think...I can...stay awake..." Sherlock smiled weakly as his eyes fell closed, "I'm so glad I found you again...I'm sorry..."

"No, no Sherlock wake up!" John begged only just noticing the blue and red flashing lights approaching, "Come on Sherlock help is here!"

John sobbed the last few words, shakily he grabbed old of Sherlock's hand, the connection was weak, so weak. The detective let out a deep breath, and he didn't take another one in.

**Only one more chapter to go...**


	25. Chapter 25

Lestrade stumbled over the ruins of what used to be the pool, nobody knew how the explosion happened but passers by reported seeing three men enter the building and not come out. Nobody could of survived, they had to be buried under all this. At least that's what he thought until he head a long, loud and heart breaking yell. Well, it was more like a wail than a yell. The inspector jumped over another pile of debris and saw two figured, he bit his lip when he recognized them.

John had Sherlock's head in his lap, his healing rings were working across Sherlock's chest, one resting over his heart. Lestrade realized with a horrible cold feeling that the wail had been John.

"John!" Lestrade called.

The doctor turned to him with his hair and eyes alight, brilliant gold. His eyes were wild and slightly frightened, Lestrade was cast back to when he was on the roof a few weeks ago, Sherlock had that same look in his eyes when he thought he'd lost John. After a few tense seconds John calmed, recognizing his friend. It was then the inspector saw that the doctor was trembling.

"He...he-he stopped breathing." He stammered, "I can't...I can't get him to..."

"Medics!" Lestrade bellowed.

The paramedics arrived in record time, Lestrade had to literally tear John from his friend's body. Even Lestrade knew they only had four minutes to revive Sherlock before it would be too late and deep down John knew that too but he was beyond that now. The word 'manic' would of been light.

"Let me go Lestrade! Let me go!" John struggled at the older mans arms holding him around his middle, pinning his arms.

"You know I could break your arms!" John yelled, "I need to go to him, Sherlock!"

The medics gave him a sedative, usually it would take much more than a normal dose to calm John but his injuries and mental exhaustion aided it. The man slumped against Lestrade, still conscious, but exhausted while the medics loaded Sherlock into the ambulance and began trying to revive him.

"Clear!"

Thump. Beep.

"Clear!"

Thump. Beep.

-oOo-

"How are they?"

Mycroft's voice was quiet and yet it seemed to echo about the small hospital room. It contained two beds pushed close together, separated by an inch of space. The two beds houses a silent patient. Lestrade looked up from his place in the chair against the opposite wall to the beds and sighed.

"The same." He replied.

It had been a week. John had passed out a few minutes after Sherlock's revival, possibly from relief. He'd woken a few hours later after they had both been moved into the private room for recovery, he hadn't said anything, just held Sherlock's wrist for a second before passing out again. Mycroft and Lestrade had taken turns watching over them, mostly Lestrade while the other inspected the rubble for the body of Moriarty. It took a few days but eventually the body was found. Sherlock's lightning had ripped apart his chest, the rest had been taken care of by the building. The last Gamma was dead.

"I don't understand." The inspector continued, "John is fully healed now he should be fine. Sherlock is the one who was half dead."

"They are essentially one being remember, John is helping Sherlock heal via their link." Mycroft explained, "Sub consciously, he probably doesn't even realize he is doing it."

"But they are not touching." Lestrade argued.

Mycroft nodded toward the two, who despite being clearly unconscious each had a hand hanging off the bed, reaching for each other. Mycroft walked over and linked two of the men's fingers together.

"That will help." He stated simply.

"How long are they going to be like this?" Lestrade asked, "It's been a week already."

"God knows Inspector. God Knows."

-oOo-

_'Sherlock?'_

_"John? Where are you?'_

_'I don't know, I can't see, everything is black.'_

_'I'm the same, you sound so far away...'_

_'You too. I'm tired...'_

_'So am I...'_

-oOo-

A month. A full month.

A month of breathing through masks and feeding through tubes, the only sound being the heart monitors beating in succession. Sherlock and John hadn't even shifted in their sleep, they stayed perfectly still, their fingers still intwined as Mycroft had moved them.

A few days ago Mycroft entered the room and handed the inspector the a file, simply stating he'd fixed John and Sherlock's story. It made Lestrade smile, the fake back story was perfect for them. Aparently Mycroft had replaced the memories of all of those who were at The Facility months ago save Lestrade.

At the moment the two of them were in their usual place at the chairs reading papers and case files. But the usual near silence was broken by a groan, followed by a second one. Both men were on their feet and watching as Sherlock and John stirred and then finally, blinked awake.

"Moriarty?" Sherlock croaked.

"Dead." Mycroft replied simply

"Are you sure?" John asked, both the inspector and the other Alpha nodded.

There was a few seconds of silence then as Sherlock and John no doubt communicated through their link before separating their fingers and pulling themselves up to sit. Sherlock winced as he moved, Jon shot him a look that read 'don't push yourself'.

"How long have we been asleep?" John yawned and stretched out his unused muscles.

"A month." Lestrade whispered.

"What!" Sherlock cried.

"Now Sherlock don't-" Mycroft started.

"I've missed a months worth of cases?" Sherlock continued, "Come on John we need to get going!"

"Oh no you don't!" Mycroft insisted, eyes and hair lit up making the man look much older.

Sherlock pouted, which made John giggle. Which in turn made Lestrade giggle and soon both men were laughing uncontrollably while the two Alpha's looked on stunned. Finally Sherlock and Mycroft chuckled too and all was well.

-oOo-

Donovan and Dimmock rolled their eyes as Sherlock deduced yet another murder in under five minutes, the bloody show off. As usual John rattled off his usual "brilliant!" and the two looked at each other in silent conversation.

"Oh get a room!" Dimmock said finally, John and Sherlock's eyes widened slightly at the comment before falling into a fit of giggles. Then Lestrade joined in and the three of them started full on laughing much to Donovan and Anderson's mutual amazement. The freak never laughed!

"Um, Sherlock perhaps it's time you introduced John properly." Lestrade suggested.

"Fine. Idiots, this is John Watson." Sherlock said smugly, "My twin brother."

"You're what?" Dimmock coughed, "You look nothing like each other!"

"Fraternal twins are no similar than any other siblings." John sighed, "It just so happens that Sherlock took after our father and I took after our mother."

"But your last names!" Donovan demanded.

"Our parents split up when we were born, Sherlock went with our father, I went with mum." john replied, "We saw each other on weekends."

"John joined me in my detective work after he was invalided back from Afghanistan." Sherlock shrugged, "He's my brother not my boyfriend."

Dimmock and Donovan went red when they realized what they had been implying was not only rude but incestuous. Then a sleek black car pulled up on the curb and both men groaned.

"What could he want?" Sherlock muttered, "I'm not taking that banking case it's positively dull!"

"Who are they talking about?" Donovan asked Lestrade as the man rubbed his neck, "That car is expensive!"

"Their elder brother Mycroft." Lestrade replied, "He has an, odd way of doing things."

"Ready when you are!" John grinned.

Both Sherlock and John took off down the street, seconds later the wheels on the car spun and took off after them.

"Come on then _brother_!" Sherlock teased, "Take my hand!"

John did and the two ran off onto the streets of London.

**I actually wrote this a while ago. I have a habit of writing the final chapter early on.**

**Gotcha! I never planned to kill Sherlock! **

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and stuck wit this story! love you all. **


	26. Chapter 26: Sequel & Video

**It's finally here!**

You guys asked for it so I delivered!

**The Sequel to this story is now up!**

**It's called, Last of Their Kind and its all uploaded and ready to be read so go check it out!**

* * *

**There is also a video on youtube! Made by the wonderful DanielleH**

**Just go to youtube and add /watch?v=twwEeYEyMzA to the url**

**Its so good!**


End file.
